Father of Chaos
by jenniebennie
Summary: Lina is on a mission for the Lord of Nightmares, its time for some Slayers action with some new characters. Takes place after Try


_So this is what it feels like to die_. _I thought it would be harder then this to kill me. I know for all the things I have done I deserve it. I just wish I could see him one more time and tell him that I love him. Maybe it's finally time to let go knowing that everyone else is happy. Gourry, Amelia, Solphie, Val, Devon, Fillia, Naga, Alasdaire, Luna, Xellos and Zelgadis I wish you all the best. _

It all started to fall apart about the time we stopped Dark Star. Gourry had given the Sword of Light to Sirius to help him fight Dark Star on their planet. That kind of surprised me there; I was hoping I would end up with it sometime. That's when we all broke up and went our separate ways.

Fillia, being the last Golden Dragon, left and opened a Jar and Mace shop where she is raising Valgaav, the last ancient dragon, with Jillias and Grosco. Amelia went back to Sailoon and went on with her princess duties. Xellos went back to work for Xellas, although at the time I still wasn't a hundred percent on his reasoning for helping. I just know there is more to his helping then what he said. Zelgadis left to search for a cure in the desert. He said that with a hard copy of the Claire Bible being kept on our continent in the desert maybe there was one here also. It was kind of cute though, when we made it to the boat to go back home and we found out Zel wasn't going with us, Amelia give Zel her wrist band so that he will think of her and someday return to her. As for Gourry and I we got on the boat with Amelia and headed home for more food and treasure.

1 Year Later

"Hey Gourry", I asked "I heard there is some secret Elvin treasure on Macross Island; want to go check it out?"

"Hmmm, Lina did you say something?" asked Gourry as he went on picking up sticks for the campfire.

"I said, I have heard about some treasure on Macross Island do you want to go??"

"Sure, my parents live there. I haven't seen them in over 6 years. They would know of any treasure. Hey Lina, since we got to go through Siaragg lets go see Solphie. I'm sure she has some food to spare," said Gourry thoughtfully.

"Hmm," said Lina deep in thought, "that sounds like a good idea. Plus we can see if there are any bandits along the way. Let make our way there tomorrow."

After setting up the campfire and cooking some fish that Lina caught they got to talking again.

"Hey Gourry" asked Lina, "When you said that you would be my guardian forever did you mean it?

"Of course Lina I meant it" said Gourry "you can never stay out of trouble long enough and someone needs to protect the villagers from you. Uhhh, Lina what's with the look on your face? What did I say?"

**FIREBALL**. _I can't believe that idiot. I thought he had feelings for me that was why he wanted to be my guardian not because he thinks he needed to protect other people from me, from me, the great sorcerer genius Lina Inverse. I mean sure in the 3 years that we have been traveling together I haven't grown any taller, and my breasts haven't gotten any bigger, but still he doesn't think I am still a kid does he? I mean he was my first kiss after all, even though it was our only kiss and the only way I found out about it was from the Lord of Nightmares in a dream. Granted there has been no kissing or anything since then. She did say that finding my true love would save us all, but from what I have no idea. Since I had given my life to save Gourry's I thought it might be him, but I would have given my life to save any of my friends. When she mentioned something important will be on Macross Island I think she means treasure. That's why we are going there. To find out what it is._

"Um Lina, are you still mad?" asked Gourry, making his way back to camp. "What did I say that got you mad anyways?"

"No Gourry I'm not mad any more", I said throwing the last stick onto the fire. "Let just go to sleep and head out in the morning. I have a feeling something important is ahead of us."

"Ok, Lina I will see you in the morning" said Gourry making his way to his roll on the other side of the fire.

The Next Day

_I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Not a single bandit. Not one. Where did they all go they are usually all over the place? I really need to blow something up after that dream. I wonder what the Lord of Nightmares meant about something important will be on Macross Island and that finding my true love will save us all. Whatever it is it can't be good. I can't really talk to Gourry about it since he's got jellyfish for brains. Too bad Zelgadis was here he would give me some ideas. I wonder if he ever found his cure and got together with Amelia. I wish them the best._

"Hey Lina, look up ahead it's Siaragg I wonder if Solphie has any food ready for us to eat?" said Gourry with a longing expression on his face.

"How would Solphie know we were coming Gourry?" I asked crossly.

"Oh I sent a note ahead saying we were coming for a few days and to be prepared." Said Gourry scratching his head. "Was that wrong?"

"You've been in contact with Solphie, since we left her? Not that I mind but I didn't know that." I said hesitantly.

"Well yeah Lina, she's always worried about me. I figured it was easier telling her what was going on then having her worry like that." Gourry said as we closed to the edge of town. "Oh look Lina there she is." Gourry waved excitedly and ran to Solphie.

_Not that I mind that he was keeping in contact with Solphie, but I guess it might have been nice to know. I might have at least been able to help send it by magic so she would get it faster, although that does explain all those doves while we are traveling. Still it won't be too bad to see Solphie again and have some of her good cooking, plus I can visit the magic shop in town and see what they have for sale. _

"Hey Solphie, long time no see." I said as I walked up to the couple. "How's the rebuilding of Siaragg going?

"Oh Miss Lina it's going good we even have a magic shop in town now and I've rooms all ready for you too at my house." Said Solphie excitedly, "plus I have food already for you guys."

"Lead on Solphie, we're always in the mood for food," I said hungrily.

"Miss Lina I think we have enough food for you and Gourry. Here we are. This is where I live now" Solphie mentioned opening the door on a huge house. "Let's eat first and see what brings this wonderful visit to Siaragg. Are you coming Gourry-dear?

After eating a lot of food even I have to admit that Solphie outdid herself. "So what brings you guys to visit?" Solphie asked hopefully.

"Well" I replied, "We are on our way to Macross Island to find treasure or long lost spells. Since this is on our way and we wouldn't be able to leave for a few days we decided to visit."

Gourry pipes up "Hey Lina my parents are on Macross Island they would know of any treasure there. We can always go and ask them about it."

"Gourry-dear your parents live on Macross Island? I never know that. Can I come also? It has been a while since I have been on an adventure?" Solphie asked hopefully.

"Sure Solphie, I think it's a great idea," said Gourry. "Besides we can always use your healing spells and defense shields. Maybe now we won't get hurt as much. Especially since Lina can't stay out of trouble"

Giving Gourry an evil look I said pointedly "Sure Solphie you can come but we are leaving first thing in the morning so make sure you're ready. If you guys don't need me I am going to make my way to the Magic Shop to see if they have anything of interest. I shall return later you guys catch up" I mentioned as I walked out the door.

On Macross Island

Once on Macross Island Gourry takes us to this giant mansion and walks into the door yelling "MOM I'M HOME AND I GOT COMPANY!" Within a few seconds I seen an older lady wearing a deep green dress that looks well on her with her grey hair running into Gourry's arms "my baby your home to stay I hope."

After pulling away from Gourry's arms she looks at me and Solphie and asked with an inquiring look in her eyes "and who are these girls Gourry? Oh let me guess this red-haired child must be Lina, your right Gourry she does look like she is a little girl." She mentioned pointing at me. "And you must be Solphie, I've heard all about you." She says giving Solphie a hug. "Please come in and be seated dinner will be served in an hour, and you guys must want to get cleaned up and I insist that you stay the night with us here. It's not often we get to see Gourry."

An hour later at the dinner table after we are all satisfied from eating a gourmet meal we start talking about a possible treasure on the island and if there is any interesting leads of interest for magic users. Unfortunately the only thing of interest Mariana (Gourry's mom) could say of interest was the old runs in the middle of the forest might hold something of interest. She also mentioned that there was a legend about the ruins in the Gabriev family about a battle there between Rowdy and a Monster named Joyrock, after that battle was when the family decided to settle on to the island. Since no one has been there in a few hundred years after the Elf's decided to leave save a few, the ruins are pretty much banned from anyone going near them. Agreeing that we (Gourry, Solphie and I) would check it out in the morning we decided to crash for the night.

At the ruins

"Ok guys", I said after finally walking all morning and making it to the ruins "see if you guys can find anything of interest, like a door or something."

After a brief search Solphie calls us over to a statue to look at something. Looking at me oddly she said "Miss Lina this girl looks like you here."

Gourry walking up said "yeah it does but that's impossible right Lina. The guy there is my great-grandfather Rowdy but your right Solphie that looks exactly like Lina. I heard he had help from a sorceress but since she disappeared no one believed great-grandpa except for the elves. So in remembrance they built this statue of the battle. What do you think Lina?"

"Actually Gourry", I pointed out "that is me. I came to this island before when I was traveling with Naga and we got sent back in time by Rowdy to save the island. Naga got lost in the time warp and grabbed onto my foot after the battle and made it back home or else she would still be there, but I had no idea this was here. Rowdy was actually a dream mage for a while there. I was just happy I got to help him save this island. He said one day it will come full circle. I haven't been here in at least four years. But enough about that lets go check out those ruins."

When we entered the ruins we had were on the look out for trolls and demons even golems but there was nothing to be found. After walking around the maze for a while we came to a giant door. Deciding that for such a large door there must be large treasures inside, but we were wrong inside was a bunch of Kumanchees (bug-men). This is when it all started to go down hill. Once inside in the battle Gourry's sword broke and he was beaten pretty badly, luckily Solphie was with us so she was able to cast a recovery spell on him. I made it out without a scratch. After all that fighting there was no treasure, not even a hint of one which left me bummed out. the room was completely empty save for the bodies of the Kumanchees. Seeing this we decided to get out of there and make camp.

That night as we were all sleeping Rowdy made an appearance in our dreams.

"It is good to see you again Lina Inverse you have done great good here, but I have a message for you from the Lord of Nightmares. Since this concerns you and Gourry, Solphie I put you all in the same dream. Gourry although you would be pleased to know that Sirius was able to defeat Dark Star on his world with the help of the Sword of Light I still can't believe you gave up the family heirloom, but that is for another time." With a heavy sigh Rowdy continued on with his speech "Lina I must inform you that the Lord of Nightmares looks to you highly. She has decided to make you a Nightmare Mage, basically only you shall have the powers or the Lord of Nightmares, but there is a catch. Since you have cast the Giga Slave for the third time you have ceased to age. You will forever stay looking as you are now. The first time you cast it you will only age every 25 years. The second time you cast it you would only age every 100 years. The third time means you will cease to age at all. It will be near impossible for you to be able to have any children nor will you be able to die. This means Gourry, she no longer needs you as a protector because nothing short of the power of the Lord of Nightmares herself will Lina be able to die. Solphie I am to tell you that Siaragg will be in peace for the next 100 years. You will bring a new generation of Shrine Maidens to Siaragg. Gourry you must decide what you must do. Choose between your love and your ward, knowing now that your ward will be forever protected. My time here is up but before I go Lina you must go to the New World where Fillia is. There is something there the Lord of Nightmares wants you to see into. Farewell my friends and I hope you all make the right decisions."

With a hazing Rowdy was gone and dawn had arrived. Later that morning we all confirmed we had the same dream. Leaving much to debate on we walked in silence on the way home.

_I will no longer be able to age does that mean my chest will stay the same?? The good news is I will no longer be able to die but the bad news is it looks like I will be alone. I wonder what is waiting for me at Fillia's hopefully nothing too bad. Atleast Rowdy confirmed Gourry's true feelings for me. He only saw me as his ward and someone he must protect even though I was more powerful then all of them. Hmm, I wonder what Zelgadis is up to. I wish he were here he could help me figure this stuff out. He's good at bouncing ideas off of him. Maybe he is suppose to be my true love that the Lord of Nightmares has mentioned that will save us all, but thinking back he's going to Amelia. Guess there is someone else out there for me. Hmmm, Gourry and Solphie are talking. I wonder what they are talking about but I don't want to invade on their conversation. This leaves me much to think about. _

At Mariana's House Later that night after dinner

"Lina, I need to have a talk with you" said Gourry with a worried look on his face. "It's about the dream we all had. Let's take a stroll."

"Alright Gourry, I agree we need to talk" I replied with a feeling of dread.

"Lina, well…um….now finding out that you can't die or get hurt and I got my butt handed to me back there I have decided to go for Rowdy's advice. I mean I am going to stay here and marry Solphie. I have always loved her and since you don't need me to protect you anymore I figure we might as well part ways here. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"Gourry I understand how you feel, really I do. In the morning I will head to catch a ship to Fillia's to see what the Lord of Nightmares needs me to do. But hey we will always be friends right." I said with a sad smile. "Let's go back inside before everyone wonders what happened to us."

Back at the house we arrive to see that a letter has arrived from Saroon from Amelia. We were even more shocked to find out that it read:

You are cordially invited

To the wedding of

Princess Amelia Wil Telsa de Saillune.

The wedding will be in two weeks

On Saturday.

We look forward to seeing you there.

P.S. there will be plenty of food.

"Wow" said Solphie, "looks like Amelia is finally tying the knot, but it doesn't say who she is marrying. I wonder who it could be."

I look at her stupidly until I remembered that Solphie probably didn't know "She's marrying Zelgadis silly. I am surprised Jelly fish here didn't tell you that."

"Oh" said Solphie "so are we going Gourry-dear? And how about you Miss Lina you can always travel with us?"

"No thanks" I replied "I have a mission I must complete and I want to get to Fillia's before the snow hits, but you guys have a good time. I have to get to bed I have to catch a boat tomorrow. Night!" and with a wave I walked to my room in wonderment.

_So Amelia and Zelgadis huh, I kind of figured that. I guess I am happy for them I sure will miss them. It would have been nice if they could go on this adventure with me. With Gourry and Solphie getting married soon it seems like I am the only one left. Where or even when will I find my true love? I wonder if it is someone I know or someone I will meet. I really have no idea. Soon time will tell. I just hope what ever the Lord of Nightmares wants me to do I will know sometime soon. _

Fillia's Mace and Jar Shop

"Hello anyone home?" I ask walking into her store. _Wow it looks nice in here. I never knew Fillia had it in her. This really looks like a nice quality store. _"HELLO" I raised my voice "IS ANYONE HOME?"

"Just a moment" a voice comes from the back. "I will be right there."

A few moments later Fillia in walks with a hatched Valgaav in her arms' looking kind of sad. "Lina?" she says hopefully "is it really you?"

"Long time no see Fillia and Val. What have I been missing?"

"Oh Lina" she says as she breaks down and cries "I need a huge favor of you"

"Sure Fillia tell me what it is"

"Well I found out that there is another Golden Dragon out there and with baby Valgaav here I can't really so and search. I was hoping that you could do it for me. I already sent Jillias and Grosco a few weeks ago but they haven't returned yet. Oh Miss Lina, I need to know if it's true. I need to know I am not the only one anymore. I will pay you of course on top of what I already owe you"

"Sure Fillia maybe this is the quest that the Lord of Nightmares said I would have to undertake. I will be glad to help" but I couldn't help thinking that a little money definitely tempted me on this one. "Where is this mysterious dragon hiding?"

Fillia replies "in the desert about 50 leagues away. I would go myself but I can't leave baby Valgaav by himself."

"Sure Fillia I will head out tomorrow in the morning. But for now lets catch up on old times what is going on with you?"

"Not too much has been going on here really, business has been booming. Jillias no longer lives here he got married to a wonderful widow with a little boy named Palu. Grosco still lives here and helps me take care of Valgaav while the story is open. But Lina, I must warn you I have been having a feeling I haven't felt since you guys left. I think that raw-garbage Monster is back."

"Oh you mean Xellos, hmmm if you say that Fillia then something must be up. I want your opinion on something." As I proceed to tell her about Gourry, Solphie, Amelia's wedding invite and what the Lord of Nightmares has said.

A few minutes later Fillia replies "I can see you have another task set out for you. But did she give you a hint of whom or what he looks like? I wish I could go with you Lina but with a baby I can't, and with me no longer being a Priestess I can't ask the Fire Dragon King. I am not surprised to hear about Gourry though Lina, anytime he has spoken of Solphie he just smiles, but as for Amelia and Zelgadis I though he had more of a thing for you. Although seeing how you and Gourry hung out he might not have thought he stood a chance. I had hoped Amelia's crush on him would end though, I guess she got him in the end."

With this to ponder on I made my way to bed and then to dreamland. _Hmm if Fillia is right and I think she is then I have a feeling Xellos might be showing up in the next few days. I wonder if he's up to his old tricks again. I wonder if I am the only one who didn't see Gourry's feelings for Solphie. Did I not see what I didn't want to see or was I just not paying attention. Hopefully this Golden Dragon I am supposed to look for will have some answers, and hopefully there will be some bandits to raid along the way. _

The next day I headed out for the search of this Golden Dragon. Once I made my way through town I had the feeling that someone was following me. Feeling up for a fight I called out to them "I know your there so show yourself." With in minutes I was surrounded by 50 men.

"I heard your one of the sorcerers that blew up part of our town last time. We are here to give you 2 options. One is your can join our gang and we take over this town or, two we kill you right here" Said a smelly-guy who apparently is the Bandits Leader.

"How about I give you guys option three and that is I beat you all" I asked.

"That's not an options ok boys get her."

FIREBALL!

After burning the bandits to a smoldering pile I walked up to the Bandit's Leader and said "looks like option tree works best. You should know better then to challenge the great sorceress genius Lina Inverse."

Hearing clapping to the right I turn and see Xellos floating clapping "Well done Lina, well done haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Xellos" I said cheerfully grabbing his head into a head lock "what brings you out here?"

"That my dear is..A…secret."

"Why am I not surprised Xellos. Are you here to do actual work or just to torment me?

"Well Lina I heard the most particular thing the other day. I heard you are a Nightmare Mage, but since I can't invade dreams I wonder if it's true. Considering we haven't had a Nightmare Mage in a long time. The Monster race is very curious about you now Lina, besides that terror you bring people. By the way where is that blubbering idiot you always travel with?"

"Oh you mean Gourry he is getting married to Solphie and decided to stay home. You hearing about me being a Nightmare Mage is news to me what one is by the way?"

"We are not sure on that ourselves. Only one has ever existed before. So if you are you're the first in a long time and my boss wants me to find out. So I plan on sticking with you until I find out I know more."

"Ok Xellos you can travel with me, I could use the company. So what is new with Beastmaster Xellas now? Has the Monster race given up on conquering the world?"

"No my dear Lina, we will rule the world someday and I am sure I can get a lot more energy hanging out with you then anyone else on this continent. So where are we headed too Lina?"

"The desert I have to do something for a friend."

"Oh how is Fillia by the way?"

"Your not worried about her you want Valgaav back, don't you?"

"Not so trusting are we Lina, although I do think that traveling with you will be interesting especially when we get to the desert."

"Why do you say that Xellos know anything that's going on?"

"That my dear is a secret."

In the Desert

_Wow this is a big desert I am glad that I filled up on provisions in town before starting here. Weird though when I left Xellos was no where to be found must be up to his usual tricks again. I wonder how I would cross this desert in a short amount of time. I know._

RAYWING

_There that should make this go a lot faster. I don't see any sign of any Golden Dragon or Xellos. In fact I don't see a sign of anyone but it is getting dark out. I think I had better make camp at that little oasis. I can finish searching in the morning. _

In the morning after I had closed camp and finished breakfast I decided to set out again in search of this mysterious Golden Dragon and if I find bandits and treasure along the way who is to say I can't. A few leagues from camp I started to hear yelling and a battle. As one who can't say no to a fight I decided to check it out and imagine my surprise when I got there. It was Zelgadis fighting what looks to be a man with rich brown hair. I had wondered why Zelgadis was fighting this man and why was he here. Looking around quickly I made a quick check to see if Amelia was around but she was no where in sight. Making my landing I could see that neither warrior have seen me and that makes me mad, and when I get mad I make sure they know it.

**FIREBALL!** Thrown right into the middle of the group. That got their attention.

"Well what do we have here" I said strolling gracefully into the group. "Looks like a fight and I wasn't invited. Anyone want to tell me what is going on around here??"

Zelgadis standing up first said, "Lina what are you doing here? I thought you went back to your continent. But we shall catch up later this dragon is the guardian of the Claire Bible on this side of the world, he just won't let me see it to change my body back the way it was."

Looking with interest at the man I said "so you're a dragon huh. Any chance you are a Golden Dragon? What is your name boy?"

The man/dragon stood up and said "My name is Aladaire, and I am more than just a Golden Dragon I am a Gancient. I am a cross between a Golden Dragon and an Ancient Dragon."

Looking with interest at Aladaire I asked "I thought all the Ancient and Golden Dragons were destroyed, how you survived, and are you really guarding the Claire Bible?"

Aladaire looked at me disdainfully "back between the battles of the Ancients and Golden Dragons my parents met and fell in love. My mother was a Golden and my father an Ancient. 500 years after the battle keeping my father a secret my mom was able to see him. In his human form an Ancient Dragon does not smell like a dragon. My grandfather thought my mom was dating a human. After another 100 years and the human did not die did my grandfather finally find out the truth? My father was killed by my grandfather, but the damage was already done. I was already an egg. Grandfather died later in the battle here a few years ago at the Temple of the Fire Dragon King. My mother had long since run away when she knew I was going to be born. For the last hundred years I was given the task of protecting the Claire Bible here as the last Ancient Dragon. But how did this guy" pointing at Zelgadis "find me?"

"Ha-ha I never saw this happening. I never knew that a Golden Dragon and an Ancient Dragon could have a child, and that you would be the one to guard it. Ha-ha" said Xellos appearing out of no where. "Now I can do what I set out to do" and used his staff to drawl upon the power of Lord Ruby-Eyes "Let what was hidden be shown, by the power I possess. Show me what I seek." And he smashes the end of his staff on the ground. A great big rumbling could be heard through the desert and gradually one at a time stone tablets of the Claire Bible rose out of the ground.

Aladaire looked at Xellos "in order for you to do that spell you must be a Monster. But you have your own copy of the Claire Bible; you must be here to destroy ours. And that I will never allow." Aladaire changed his shape into a dragon of rich brown. "I will defeat you Monster and save this Bible."

Seeing the fight in progress I walked up to Zelgadis to have a talk with him. "While they are distracted we should check out these manuscripts to see if we can find your cure. That is what you're here for correct?"

With a nod and a grin Zelgadis said "that's right you check over there and I will check over here," as we separated to check out the tablets. An hour later I hear Zelgadis yell "Hey Lina, over here quick I found it". Making my way over there I thought about Zelgadis. _I wonder where Amelia is. This isn't like her to just leave Zelgadis on her own especially since they are married. I have no idea why he feels the need to change back into a human. He's gorgeous just the way he is. I have always thought so, but I have given up on him since I knew Amelia had a thing for him. Good thing to, now he is happily married. _

"Ok Lina, what do you make of this?" Zelgadis asked as I stopped in front of the rune.

"Hmm" I said "it looks like it says: _The answer you shall seek shall happen when the Father of all things appear. The choice you make shall either be your ending or your salvation._ The father of all things huh, I have heard about him. But I don't understand what it means. Looks like the saying is continued on another tome let's go see if we can find it" I mentioned as we made our way to the other tome.

"Oh no you don't Lina Inverse" I heard Xellos said "you know more then you should." Without realizing it the fight had made it to us and was destroying tomes as they fought. "Time to fix that" he said with a sneer. "AHHHH" he yelled and with a boom all of the tomes had shattered into pieces of dust. "I shall have to report this to Xellas" and with a poof he disappeared.

Alasdaire walked up to where Zel and I were standing. Beaten and bruised he said "I have to go to see Morgana; she would know what to do. I can't believe I let that Monster beat me. Looks like I will need you help. Will you guys help me?

Looking at Zel and thinking this could be fun I said "Sure I will go but let's make camp first and you can answer my questions.

At camp the discussion got to who Morgana was. Alasdaire informed us that Morgana was the one who raised him after the death of his mother and she was the one who charged him with keeping the Claire Bible safe. Now that it is destroyed she would know what to do. After agreeing to set out for Morgana's in the morning Alasdaire went to sleep leaving telling Zel and I to wake him on his watch shift and drifted off to sleep. Zel decided to keep the first watch but I decided to stay up and talk to him a bit.

"So Zel" I asked, "where's Amelia?"

"Oh she's in Sailoon I guess. What about you where's Gourry" said Zel.

"You guess? I am surprised she isn't here with you. Gourry's going to be getting married to Solphie any day now." I retorted.

"You mean he left you here by yourself? And here I thought better of him then that. Why are you surprised to hear that Amelia is in Sailoon?

"Well you are married aren't you?" I asked dreadfully.

"Amelia and me married? Where on Earth did you get an idea like that? I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Well when we were at Gourry's mom's house we got sent a wedding invite. Last we knew it you guys were together, although now that you mention it the invite never did say who she was marrying though. We just all figured it was you."

"Lina I haven't seen Amelia until she sent me a message to come to Sailoon. I figured something important must have happened so I left. When I got there she had informed me that she had fallen' for someone else and that she was sorry. She figured that since she was breaking up with me she had to do it face-to-face. I never figured we were dating. I kept her band as a remembrance of our adventures, not because I was in love with her, besides look at me who could ever love someone looking like me?"

"Zel, there is nothing wrong with the way you look. I personally think that you look very good and you are so strong. I remember that time when you rescued me from Rezzo and ended up carrying me most of the way, because of my , ahem, condition. I was thinking that you were good looking and very strong then and you still are now Zel. The only one who has a problem with your looks now is you, but if a cure is what you want I will help you find it."

"Lina you never said any of this stuff before why not? It is not like you to keep stuff to yourself. You are always pretty opinionated."

"Zel, I am opinionated about a lot of things. My personal feelings are not one of them. Besides I have to figure out a lot of stuff that hopefully Morgana can shed some light on. Considering I have the last watch I had better get some sleep."

"Thanks Lina, for all you have said today" as he kisses me on the forehead "you have left me to think about tonight. Night" 'I can't believe I did that' thought Zel 'I also can't believe she didn't do anything to me. I wonder if she knows I have a thing for her. There is no way in the world I could ever marry Amelia, not when I was in love with Lina. I thought she had a thing for Gourry but now knowing I am wrong maybe I have a chance with her. But why would she want me I am still a monster, still she is the only one who has made me feel human.'

Walking away blushing I said "anytime Zel, anytime." _Great a kiss on the forehead, that's the type of kiss that you give your sister. I guess Zel doesn't like me like that either. But it was very nice I am surprised he did that I am also surprised that I didn't fireball him. I obviously have a lot on my mind now. _

Morgana's

Morgana's castle wasn't much of what I thought it would be. First off we were greeted by a ghost. How she had managed to stay that way without going crazy is beyond me, but once we got to talking to her she explained what it was.

"Alasdaire if you are here then the Claire Bible must be destroyed. It was as SHE said it would be. You also have people with you and I was told to expect a visit from them also.

If memory serves correctly SHE said that you would be Lina Inverse" she said pointing at me then pointing at Zelgadis "and you are Zelgadis Greywords. I am proud of you Alasdaire you managed to bring the two people you needed should this happened."

"Umm, Morgana you know who we are and we have no idea who you are or why we are so important. So what gives lady?" I asked annoyingly.

"Very well" she said "take a seat at the table" she motioned to a large table with food all over it. "It is time I begin my tale. My name as you know is Morgana. I wasn't always this way you know. I was once alive. I was the first Nightmare Mage ever. No one really knew of my existence. I made sure the Monsters didn't find out about my powers. To this day all they will know was that I lived and died. I had summoned the Giga Slave kind of like you Lina and was told by her in a dream about a year later that I was now a Nightmare Mage. They only exist in times of great peril. You all know that the Lord of Nightmares is the Mother of all things. What you don't know is that there is a Father of all things. He is called the Lord of Chaos. While the Lord of Nightmares had made the good things in this world like dragons, humans and love the Lord of Chaos created war, monsters and demons. Five thousand years ago I became a Nightmare Mage and helped the Lord of Nightmares send the Lord of Chaos away. Knowing that he would not be gone for good and that he will return. She gave me a task to wait for the one named Lina Inverse and that she would be traveling with a chimera named Zelgadis Greywords. She also said that you would need the power of a Gancient. You all three have a similarity you all will live for a long time and are near impossible to kill. Lina you are the first Nightmare Mage in five thousand years and as such can only die by the Lord of Chaos, Zelgadis being part chimera, monster, and human you have a lot of power and strength you have the chance to live as long as Lina, you have the chance to find your cure at the battle, and Alasdaire you are parts of both an Ancient Dragon and a Golden Dragon your lifelong is long naturally. You have the power of both, but there is something you all will need to find in order to beat the Lord of Chaos and that I can't tell you what it is. Now that my task is complete I shall disappear after I talk to Lina in private. Please boys leave the room and find your rooms for the night."

After a few moments and the doors are closed Morgana continued "Lina your task will be the hardest of all. I know that the Lord of Nightmares has visited your dreams as she has mine when I was a mage. Love is the key to defeating the Lord of Chaos, but not without a price. I don't know what yours will be but mine was to remain here until you showed up, in return I saved this world. The road is not without hardship. You will see people you haven't seen in years and overcome challenges you haven't had to overcome yet. Only by this will you know your true self and with it your true power. I must go I wish you the best Lina and may you succeed where I didn't. You must return to Zilfilia, there all will become clear."

With a fading she was gone and I was along in the room. Walking out of the dinning room I walked into something hard. "Ouch what did I hit" I asked and proceeded to look up to see Zelgadis standing there.

"You kind of walked into me. You were in there a long time and I was getting concerned." He said blushingly "Did you learn anything of use?"

"Yeah we have to go to Zilfilia. That's when all will become clear and the battle will be. It looks like we have another journey ahead of us."

With a nod Zelgadis said "then let's go kick some butt. I was told during the battle I will find my cure. No needs to linger around here though, let's tell Alasdaire and we can leave in the morning."

"Ok" I replied, "but first we have to tell Fillia what is going on I owe it to her. She might have some insight being an ex-priestess. So Zel what were you doing outside of the door, it was spell proof so nothing would be heard out."

"I know that Lina, but I was kind of worried you know, especially since you haven't shown after an hour" Zelgadis said sheepishly.

"Zel, you heard Morgana I don't need a protector that's why Gourry left. So don't you start treating me like a kid again either" and with a good stomp I walked away.

'Lina I wouldn't dream of it' thought Zel with a small smile 'but this just might be interesting.'

_I can't believe Zelgadis thinking I need a protector. If he wanted any information he just had to ask. I mean don't get me wrong or anything it was kind of sweet that he wants to protect me but he was there when Morgana said I was virtually indestructible. He is still really cute but we have been friends a long time I doubt he has any interest in a flat- chested girl like me when he could have had Amelia. I still find it weird that they didn't get married though. I am not sure I am ready to go back to Zifilia I might have to face my sister again. I wonder what she would think of this me being a Nightmare Mage while she is the Knight of Cepheid. I wonder if she is ready to forgive me yet for that stunt I pulled a long time ago. I guess we shall see when we get there. I wonder what Fillia would make of all this. _

Fillia's Mace and Jar Shop

On the outskirts of Fillia's town who should we run into but Grosco. I just had to ask him what happened to him and Jillias and that's when he informed me that Jillias's wife had her baby on their way to the desert. Grosco said he decided to hang around and help Jillias since he was a wreck, but since the birthing is over the headed out to the desert. He said that they had found nothing out there then they went to go and see the baby. Grosco being named an uncle decided to go into town to buy her a gift and that's when we ran into him. He did say that they were on their way back to Fillia's after he swung by to pick up Jillias. I did tell him we would meet him there. I wanted to get some food from the inn first.

A couple of hours later we make our way into Fillia's shop. She looked over at us expectantly "well who is this nice gentleman? A customer perhaps?"

Once introductions were made I informed Fillia about the battle in the desert and about Morgana's prophecy and about Alasdaire being a Gancient. At the hearing of that Fillia's eyes got all big and asked him all kinds of questions. Alasdaire was getting annoyed to say the least until Val woke up. Once she brought him out into the room he understood completely. He was happy to see that both a Golden Dragon and an Ancient Dragon had survived the Wars. He vowed there and on his honor to protect them both after the fight with the Lord of Chaos. At hearing that Fillia shuddered with fear saying that the Lord of Chaos had all been a legend. Once hearing our story Fillia had decided to let Grosco and Jillias watch the shop and she and Val was going with us. After everyone had settled down for the night Fillia and I got to talking.

"So Lina, you are virtually indestructible and the only way you can die is by the Lord of Chaos huh. Does Zelgadis know that love is the key to defeating him?"

"Why would Zelgadis need to know that bit of information? I am the one that has to fall in love not him. Besides I think I am starting to get a crush on him but I know he only sees me as a little girl why else does he feel he needs to protect me?"

"Lina I think Zelgadis has had a crush on you for a long time from what I can see and now with Gourry out of the way he can act upon it. We might want to be quite doesn't he have super hearing and he is sleeping in the next room. Besides tell me all about that guy Alasdaire I think he is so cute"

Unknown to the Zelgadis could hear from the other room and upon hearing that Lina was getting a crush on him smiled, deciding to wait until Lina opens up to him about the rest of the story.

-

On the road to Zifilia

Waking up and seeing that everyone was still asleep with Alasdaire and Fillia snuggling up next to each other, I looked around the scenery noticing all of the sleeping people. Deciding that the moon was bright enough and we were no where near danger I got up and decided to go for a walk. Taking in the moon and stars I didn't walk far until I got to the shore line. Sitting down I noticed that just on the other side of the lake is Zifilia, my hometown. I can't help but wonder about what kind of reception I will receive when I get there. Last time I was there before my sister told me to 'go traveling' as she put it. I placed a hologram of her naked taking a bath, trying to help raise money. Since that point my sister and I haven't gotten along. I have to admit it wasn't the greatest of ideas and I hope my sister notices that I have grown up since then. Softly behind me I start to hear footsteps. Looking behind me ready for danger I was surprised to see Zelgadis walking up behind me.

"Sorry I startled you" he said as he sat down beside me "everyone is still sleeping so I decided to take a walk, I saw you and decided to come on over. So what are you looking at?"

Pointing at the lights in Zifilia I said "that's Zifilia my hometown. I am not sure what kind of reception I will receive especially since my sister is the Knight of Cepheid."

Looking pointedly at me, Zel said "isn't that a good thing. You guys haven't seen each other in years. I'm sure she can't be as bad as you make out. Doesn't she know you are a Nightmare Mage? I am sure that's something to be proud of."

"You obviously don't know what I did to my sister do you?" I then proceeded to tell him about taking that hologram of my sister when she was trying to raise me after the death of our parents, never knowing who killed our parents and why and about her telling me to go traveling at 10. As I was sitting there telling him this I began to cry. Not so much from what I was telling him but because I couldn't help thinking about how wonderful he is to talk to. He listens and I mean really listens, unlike Gourry. The way the light was shining on his face I kept thinking how good looking he was, but also about how he could never be interested in me. That's didn't help any and just made me start to cry harder. A few seconds later I fell an arm around me pulling me closer saying "shhh shhh it's ok Lina, its ok."

Looking up with a tear-streaked face I said "I am so sorry for crying like this" as I began to use my cloak to wipe the tears from my eyes. Very gently I felt Zel's fingers under my chin lifting my face up and very gently wiping my tears away. Looking deeply into my eyes he said "Lina don't worry about it I am glad I could be here for you" and very slowly he lowered himself and kissed me on the lips. Feeling my heart race a mile a minute I began to kiss him back. Moving my fingers up to touch his face as he was kissing me I realized how right it felt and how I wanted more. Never had I been kissed where I had wanted more. Unsure and scared of where this might lead I pulled away from him and smiled. Leaning my head against his warm body he put an arm around my shoulder. Feeling very sleepy and confused I whispered "thanks Zel, I feel much better" and began to doze.

Blushing Zel said "you're welcome Lina your welcome," as he continued to hold me close through out the night. _'I can't believe that I kissed her and that she didn't mind. This is nice. I could really get use to this. I have been in love with her for a long time now, but she could never be in love with a monster like me. She must have been thinking of someone else. _

_Wow I feel so warm. Last nights dream about Zel was kind of nice. The way we talked and the way he kissed me was so sweet. I know I am falling in love with him maybe that's why I had this dream. Hmmm I want to stay in these strong arms forever. Wait strong arms??_ Looking up I see Zel softly sleeping, holding me close. _Oh man, you mean it wasn't a dream. Last night really happened. Zel and I will really need to talk about this when he wakes up but before he does I am going to do this. _Leaning in slowly so not to wake Zel I couldn't help thinking about how cute he was just sleeping and very gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmmm," said Zel with a slow smile "I could wake up like this every day."

"I guess last night wasn't a dream then was it?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh no last night was very real. So where do we go from here. Do you just want to pretend nothing happened or do you want to see where this leads?"

"I am not sure, this is new to me. What about you what do you want to do?" I asked hopefully.

"I want to see where this goes. Hell, Lina I have lov…uh…um...cared for you a long time. Why do you think I didn't date Amelia, I couldn't do that to the poor girl when I was crazy about you" Zel said passionately.

"Then yes, I want to see where this goes also. Let's see where this takes us, but we had probably get going the others will wake up soon and we have to face my sister. I am glad that you're with me though."

Standing up and brushing himself off Zel reached a hand down to me to help pull me up, "Come on Lina lets get going. The others will worry and I can't wait to get a good cup of coffee in me."

_Wow so Zel cares about me,_ I thought as we walked back_ I am glad but I am so unsure. I mean I know I like him and I am falling in love with him but I wonder if he realizes the consequences. I wonder if he knows my body will never grow old, my breasts will never grow bigger, I might never be able to have kids, and we just might die, but I really want to be with him and see where this goes._

Catching up with the rest of the group I noticed that Fillia was by herself. Noticing that Val and Alasdaire were no where around I asked then where they went. After mentioning that they went fishing, Zel decided to join them leaving me and Fillia to talk.

"I noticed you and Zel didn't make it back last night. Anything you want to tell me about?" Fillia asked with a glint in her eye.

"Nothing happened if that's what you are thinking. Ok there was some kissing but that's it." I replied sheepishly. "Besides I don't know if he loves me or just has a crush on me."

"Not sure if he loves your or not?" Fillia exclaimed shockingly "He's been in love with you for as long as I have known you."

"What do you mean he's been in love with me for a while now? He never said anything. Besides he was always after his cure, and with Amelia and her 'ample charms', (I motioned around my breast area at the word ample) around I don't think he looked twice at me."

"Of course you wouldn't silly girl. You always had Gourry around. Zel would always sneak glances at you when you were doing things. He always made sure you were protected whenever he was doing something, I bet you if Gourry wasn't there he would be the one to jump in front of you to protect you."

"Hmm, I guess with everything going I never really noticed. Don't get me wrong I always noticed him but not that he noticed me. I am glad we've decided to see where this will go. Now enough about me what was with you and Alasdaire sleeping so close last night?"

"Oh you noticed that" Fillia said with a small blush "we have decided that when we get done with this adventure that we want to get married and raise Val together. Oh Lina, he is just so wonderful. He loves me and Val, and he's a Gancient so he knows what is going on with both of us. I couldn't be happier." Fillia exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes. "I wish you the same love and happiness with Zel that I have found Lina, its wonderful to find and be in love. Now let us go and get those boys back from fishing and facing your sister."

On entering Zifilia I glanced back at our traveling caravan and noticed some things. First off Fillia and Alasdaire were walking on either side of Val holding his hands and Zel was walking in the rear with a goofy smile on his face. That is completely out of character of Zel. Noticing my eyes on him he ran up to where I was to make sure all was ok. Slipping my hand in his I told him everything was ok now.

Zifilia

Stopping in front of a two story house with a fence I stopped and said "Here we are you guys. This is my house. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I should check if Luna is around." Walking into the kitchen I noticed a note on the table. Picking it up I was surprised by the contents.

_Lina,_

_Had some important business to attend to._

_Will return in 3 days. Wait for me._

_Important news._

_Rooms ready for guests._

_Luna_

"Hmm, odd." I noted.

"What's odd Lina," Zel said softly behind me.

Looking at him with a smile on my face "looks like we get a few days reprieve from my sister. She had business to attend to. She should be back in three days I think we should make the most of it." I said bashfully.

"Uh Lina what's with the look on your face?" Zel asked sacredly.

"Just this" I mentioned as I leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips feeling a shiver go down my back to my toes. Pulling away I mentioned "I have wanted to do that for a while now."

Zel looking pleasantly surprised with a soft blush on his face said "you can do that anytime. I have wanted to do that for a while also but was afraid you would fireball me."

"I won't fireball you for that. Trust me on this." I replied blushingly.

"In that case" Zel said cupping my face in his hands "I can do this" and gives me a kiss. I was surprised to feel a soaring heat through my body, since his lips felt normal. Not use to such heat rushing me at a force I slowly opened my mouth to grasp a breath of air. Taking this as an opening Zel slowly put his tongue into my mouth, not sure of what to do I stuck my tongue out to meet his. Surprised by my own boldness I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Seeing this as an opening Zelgadis moved his hands from my face to my back holding me close. The kisses heat raged though my body as I started to feel a hunger for more. Before I start to pull away to tell Zel this I hear a coughing sound. Breaking apart both Zel and I wore red faces and turned to look at who had intruded on our kiss. Imagine our surprise when we saw that everyone was watching us looking embarrassed. Equally embarrassed we stepped apart and I cleared my throat asking if there was a problem.

Clearing her throat Fillia said that her and Alasdaire and Val were going into town to look around and would be back later. With a nod of my head I informed them of the grape crushing festival which should start tonight, if they go tell the mayor that Lina sent you. With a small nod Fillia and the others went out the door. With a small smile I looked at Zel "so what do you want to do now." With a smile he replied "how about a tour."

Grabbing his hand I took him out into our back yard. "As you can see this is our back yard. We live close to our neighbors although they didn't use to live this close. We had o sell some property to pay bills." Leading him back inside I showed him the kitchen, living room and my personal library which had books on all kinds of magic. Zel noticing all the books jaw dropped and said "this is your personal library?"

With a nod of confirmation I mentioned "I send the books and stuff home after reading them. What did you think I do to them?"

"I wasn't sure what you did with them but I never imagined you have this many" said Zel still in awe.

"This is nothing you should see my sister's library, hers is impressive but then again she is the Knight of Cepheid."

Walking around the room Zel noticed a certificate on the wall and with amusement did a small chuckle. Walking over to him I noticed what mad him laugh. On the wall was my certificate saying I graduated from the Magic Academy in Zifilia. That wasn't the bad part since I was so good they gave me my own color. Three guesses you can't tell what it was. I was so mad when I got it no way was I going to be known as Lina the Pink. The only other person to graduate from there and get their own color was Luna (she's the purple by the way.) Cringing at the memory I informed Zel that there was no way I was going to advertise that especially since I hated pink.

Zel looking at me with amusement smiled a rare smile and said he didn't blame me. Looking at me he asked about finishing the tour. With a nod we followed the tour. Making our way to the second floor we passed a door with a spell on it. Zel stopped in front of it after feeling the spell practically reeking from it. While pointing at the door he said "what's behind there?"

"That door there is Luna's Domain."

"Luna's Domain?"

"Yeah, that's where her library is. On the other side of the library is her room. No one gets in there unless she specifically says that's what she wants. I tried to break it many times but it's a spell straight from Cepheid so there is no way a black mage like me knows it. One day though I will get in there. Over here are the guest rooms" I said after grabbing his arm to finish the tour.

Stopping at another door at the end of the hall Zel said "this has a pretty good spell on it I guess its Luna's also?"

"No" I answered "this one is mine. You will be the first guy ever to come in my room outside of family. See if you can go in." Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Zel looking at me.

"Is this a challenge Lina?" Zel asked with an amused smile. With a small smile I nodded. "Well ok then lets see if I can do this." With a hand reached out he grabs the knob and opens my bedroom door. Noticing that he wasn't vaporized he took a step in and nothing happened. "I guess I broke the spell but I am not sure how" he said in my room "but this wasn't what I expected your room to look like' mentioning my room.

_I don't think Zel knows the implications of coming into an Inverse bedroom. For several generations the only males outside of family that can cross the spells into a female's room are the ones that love is true. This means that Zel loves me. He may not realize it but he loves me and that's enough for me. If he can break the families spell then he is the one for me. I kind of knew he was, but I wasn't sure it was me he really wanted. Now I know for sure I know what I want to do. _

"What is wrong with my room?" I asked practically skipping into my room with a very happy heart.

"Nothing really but I guess I never expected this. But looking at it I can tell it's you. It is just so serious. " He said looking around.

Taking in my midnight blue walls with stars on them and my king size bed with a dark blue comforter I noticed that it did look a little dark and serious but with the stars happy at the same time.

"I haven't been here in almost 6 years. I left when I turned 14 and I turn 20 tomorrow so yeah it has been 6 years." Noting the look on Zel's face I asked "what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday and I never knew. I am sorry. I am not such a good friend am I?" Zel said looking down.

"That's ok I don't know when your birthday is either. I guess that makes me a bad friend also." I mentioned noticing that he started to look up. "When is it?"

"In 2 days" he answered shyly "and I will be 22 and I still look like I am 18."

"That's ok at least you don't look like your 17. I will more than likely look like this for the rest of my life. But enough about the depressing stuff. I have a great idea what I can give you for your birthday and with your help it will fulfill mine also."

Looking at me with curiosity on his face Zel asked "what is it? If it is anything in my power to do I will do what ever I can Lina." Stepping closer Zel gave me a hug to show how sorry he was.

"Just this" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my toes and I proceeded to kiss him. Feeling him frozen for a moment I debated about pulling away thinking that this might not be a good time. Then before I could pull away I felt his arms coming around my waist pulling me closer and Zel started to kiss me back. Feeling a shiver go down my spine from the kiss I opened my mouth to release a moan. Taking this as an opportunity Zel traced his tongue over my lower lip. Feeling his tongue on my lip I opened my mouth further and gradually stuck mine out to meet his. With the clashing of our mouths and tongues I heard Zel give a soft moan and move his hands to my hair and face holding me close. Thinking this is my big chance I moved my hands down his side and grabbed both of his belts. With nimble fingers I undid both of his belts and slid then to the ground. Noticing they were gone Zel pulled away and looked at me and said asked what I did that for. I told him I wanted to take our relationship to a whole new level. Zel kissed me and then asked if I was sure. Nodding my head and reaching up again to kiss him again. I was shocked to see Zel pull away slightly. Taking this as rejection I started to turn around and was about to apologize when he grabbed my hand and turned it over. On my palm he places a gentle kiss. Then leading me to my bed Zel said "this will be all about you Lina. I will try not to hurt you but as I am stone I am not sure if I can."

"You wont hurt me Zel" I said confidently "please trust me on this."

"Ok Lina but if it hurts please let me know ok."

"Trust me if it hurts I will tell you." I said as a sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good" was all he said as he stood over me and began to kiss me earnestly. Gently I felt hands going up my back to my cape and with a few tugs I felt it lift off of me. Moving my hands I took his tunic and while breaking for air I took it off of his head. Glancing at his chest I could see how muscular it was with a few pebbles scattered here and there. Looking at such well shaped torso all I could wonder was how he thought he was a monster. With a body like that he was no monster. Noticing a pebble I had the over whelming urge to kiss it so I did. Gently I traced my tongue around it and looked up. Zel had his head pulled back and was looking at me with such desire in his eyes. When I was about to go back and lick it some more I felt strong hands on my shoulders pulling me back. Looking up at Zel with confusion he just replied "this is about you remember." I next felt Zel's hands on my back again undoing my breast band. When it was undone he threw it off to the side and went to lift up my undershirt bearing my breasts.

"I am sorry" I said looking at Zel "I am sorry they are not bigger."

Taking his hands and start fondling my breasts all Zel replied was "they are perfect" before he went on his knees and started to suck on my nipple. Never before had I experienced such pleasure. Tilting back with pleasure I felt his move to my other nipple while undoing my pants. Slowly I felt my pants coming down along with my underwear.

With my pants off I felt kind of exposed but with Zel having one nipple in his mouth and the other being fondled I found my self having a hard time catching my breathe. Slowly I felt Zel leave my breasts and gently kiss his way down my belly to my lions below. Slowly I felt his separate my legs and without hesitation I felt a lick down below. Moaning in pleasure I leaned back all the way on the bed and raised my legs to the edge of the bed. Zel kept licking and gradually stuck a finger inside stopping at my virginal barrier. The pleasure was getting intense and then slowly he added a second one. Moving his fingers back and forth he leaned down and with his tongue flicked my sweet spot. The pleasure sent me over the edge and with a spasm I climaxed. Getting off of the rush I looked up and noticed a pain look on my beloveds face. "What's the matter Zel?" I asked full of concern. "Don't you want to do it anymore? It is hardly fair I got to experience that and you didn't."

Lying down beside me and looking me in the eyes Zel said "I told you Lina it is all about you. I don't want to hurt you." Closing his eyes to ignore the pain in his crotch Zel started to breathe slowly to calm himself down.

Knowing that's the furthest thing I wanted from him I climbed on top of him and straddled him. Leaning down to kiss him I worked my hands down to the tops of his pants and with a tug they were off. Zel's eyes flew open but he was soon groaning with pleasure and I ran my hands up and down his member. Slowly I positioned myself over it and started to lower my self on it. Slowly I let the tip in and kept going down to my barrier and the slowly started to move up and down. Zel looking at me asked with a chocked voice "what are you doing Lina."

With a serene smile I looked at him and informed him "If this is about me we have to do what I want and this is what I want. Please be my first Zel."

"You do know there is no going back don't you. Once done it can not be undone"

"I am aware of that. I know what I am getting my self into Zel."

'Somehow I doubt that' thought Zel as he grasped my hips and as I started to go down plunged himself into me all the way, past my barrier into a place no man has gone before. Sitting himself up to bring his mouth up to kiss mine in hopes to stifle the scream that was to come with the sharp pain. A few moments later the pain was gone and I proceeded to move again. Slowly up and down I moved and started to feel myself build to again to another climax I noticed the look on Zel's face and he started to reach it with me. Moving faster on him to reach that paradise I was soon pushed over the edge and climaxed screaming Zel's name over and over. Looking down I hear my name being passed from him lips as he emptied himself into me. Curling up on his chest I started to fall asleep from exhaustion mumbling "Zel….I….love…you." After that was out I was sleep. With an 'I love you too Lina' Zel fell asleep with me in his arms.

"Lina, Zel where are you guys?" Fillia yelled through the house. Zel hearing his name woke up and tried to get up and then noticed me on his chest. Gently shaking me he said "Lina, wake up Fillia is coming. We have to get some clothes on." Slowly waking up and pushing myself into a sitting position I grumbled "what? I was comfortable."

"So was I my love trust me, but Fillia is yelling at us and moving through the house she should be here any time. We have to get dressed before she catches us."

With a sly smile I commented "no she won't see. There is a spell on the door when you came in it triggered it with me. Anyone who looks in will see an empty room and nothing of interest. But you are right. We should get dressed. It's almost time for the festival." I said pushing off of Zel and walking into the wall by my bed. Zel noticing that I disappeared ran after me and saw that the wall was actually a spell that covered the door to the bathroom. Hearing the water running he walked in on me washing my hair. "You know you could have mentioned that there was a bathroom here. I thought you got stuck in a dimensional rift."

Looking at him innocently I said "oh I didn't realize I am sorry but while you're here can you wash my back?"

Zel gave me a look and said "we don't have time for that."

I gave him an innocent look before saying "I know that, maybe tonight though, right now I do need my back washed. But if you don't want to I am sure I got a scrubby here somewhere. You can have the shower next I know there is not enough room in here for the two of us. "

"I will do it and you know it. Yeah a shower will be nice" He said grumbling while washing my back. When he was done I rinsed off and jumped out of the shower and let him have the rest of the hot water. Toweling dry I stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed in the clothes I wear when I am in town. Grabbing a t-shirt that said Chaos Poster Child (got it from Luna last year on my birthday got to love that sense of humor) and my favorite blue jeans I put them on after getting my undergarments on. Braiding my hair in two pleats down my back I put in my stud earrings instead of wearing my big ones and got some shoes out my sister got me. Since it was my first day back I wanted to look as innocent as possible. Who knows what type of trouble I would be in if anything got back to Luna. Plus I wanted to look nice for Zel. Hearing the shower turn off I yelled to Zel that I would meet him downstairs as I go do Fillia control. With a spring in my step I left my room in search for Fillia.

I found Fillia in the kitchen with Val and Alasdaire. Looking at Fillia's face I noticed she was ticked off. Running up to here I asked her what was wrong. Fillia instead of saying anything pointed outside. Looking outside I noticed Xellos standing outside of my gate. Giving him a wave I walked back inside and tried to talk to Fillia.

"So when did fruitcake get here?" I asked making a pot of coffee and a smaller cup of cocoa.

"He just showed up and keeps walking back and forth in front of your house. I can't believe him at least he has the decency to stay outside." Fillia said fuming.

"He can't come in here. In fact he can't even make it past our gate outside and into town." I casually mentioned setting out cups of coffee and the cocoa to Val.

Whipping around Fillia glared at me "why not? I thought monsters could go anywhere."

"I suppose they can but this town is protected by the power of Cepheid. Since my sister is the Knight of Cepheid our house is protected also. No matter what he does he can't come in here or go into town." I mentioned sipping my coffee.

Looking over my attire Fillia asked "so what is with the different look?"

"This is what I actually wear when I am in town. That and I am trying to look like I am not causing any trouble. Anything that happens will go back to my sister and I don't want that."

Giving me a nod Fillia then sat down and drank her coffee. A few moments later I mentioned that we should get going if we want to get to the festival and yelled up the stairs to have Zel meet us. Gathering the others we made our way to the festival.

Taking Val to all the fun things I noticed that it felt good to be back. Everywhere I went I got a Hi Lina or a Long Time No See. I noticed that no one gave anyone any hard times. Looking around I noticed Zel over by one of the booths and by the looks of it was trying to win a stuff animal. Showing Fillia and the others where I would be after they got off of the ride I made my way over to Zel. For once he was wearing casual clothes. He was wearing nice black pants and a black t-shirt. Around him I noticed that a bunch of girl started to gather looking at him and giggling. Knowing that they thought he was as cute as I did I make my way over there to show them who he belonged to. Looking at the girls I noticed that they were about my age yet I didn't recognize any of them. Must have had new people move to town since I have been gone. By the looks of it they were trying to approach Zel to talk to them. Noticing me I got a predatory look that said 'stay away he is ours.' Raising an eyebrow to them I continued my way to Zel I noticed the stairs has gotten even more evil.

Stepping up to him I asked "Are you having problems Zel?" Zel stopped looking at the stuff animal that he won from the ball toss and smiled at me "not anymore you're here. You look really cute like that here have a panda" he said as he handed me this huge panda. Smiling at him I said "thanks" as I put it into a dimensional pocket. "By the way you look so handsome also but Why the change of clothes?"

Zel giving me another smile said "everyone else was wearing non-traveling clothes so thought I should too. To wear them would bring more attention to me then not to."

"I actually agree and besides you look really good in that. Want to go do the sorcery duel with me? It will be fun the winners get free dinner and I am sure we can win." Grabbing his arm and going to the line of people signing up to the duels I heard the girls saying 'no one gets our new guy and gets away with it. Lets get her girls.' Smiling inwardly I realized that these girls literally had no idea who they were dealing with everyone knows that what an Inverse wants an Inverse gets.

Once at the front of the line I decided to register us by only giving our first names. Zel noticing this raised an eyebrow at me when the register asked for also asked for last names I just shook my head. Noticing who I was for the first time the register mumbled that this would be interesting before allowing us to go forth. Each person had to battle another using spells only to knock the other person out not kill them. Each battle is done in a huge circle sealed with spells. That way everyone can see the battle and no one can get hurt outside of the circle. The challenges this year were very poor as Zel and I made our way through. Zel was at the top of the men's category and I had to challenge 5 more women to get to the top of ours. Those 5 women I noticed were not who I expected to see. 4 of those women were some of the girls that had an eye on Zel the 5th person was someone names Gracia. I haven't had a chance to see her fight yet. After fighting with spells I being to notice that they weren't just trying to knock me out they were trying to get rid of me together. Luckily, with a few nicely placed fireballs though I had made my way to my final challenge. Stepping into the ring I took a good look at the Gracia person. From behind I could tell they were tall about Zel's height and was wearing short shorts with a tank top that barely covered her midriff. She had long raven colored hair that reached to her butt. Once she turned around she started to ask who dares to challenge her and gave a hideous laugh "OHHOHOHOHOHO" Cringing at the sound I heard my self shout "Shut up Naga". Naga/Gracia stopped laughing and looked at me. "Oh my well if it isn't Lina Inverse." Looking around I noticed that everyone noticed the name and contestants started to back out. "Naga what are you doing here?" I asked grinding my teeth together? "Funny thing is I was sent by the Knight of Cepheid to come to this town and couldn't resist the challenge of the duels. Now enough talking will catch up later." Freeze Arrow. With a flare arrow I dodged out of the way reading my hands for my trade mark spell. Fireball. Noticing her run out of the way I then used a Digger Haut and stopped her in her place. A few seconds later all we had was a crispy Naga. The announcer guy walks over and announced me the winner for Naga lost and no one else wanted to duel.

Stepping into the winners circle I noticed the girls that were giving my evil looks were wide eyes at learning that I was as they went to go and help Naga. Looking at me warmly Zel said "so what took you so long? You can't see any of the woman's fights but knowing you they couldn't have been that big of a challenge."

Blushing at the compliment I said "I had ran into an old traveling buddy named Naga and had to beat her in a fight. We should see why she is here though she said that Luna sent her."

Walking over the Naga I noticed that her eyes had gotten bigger and her face had gotten paler as she was looking at Zel. Before I could yell at her for looking like she was scared I noticed that Zel had gotten a little pale also. Before I could say anything I heard "Zelgadis is it really you?" Looking around to see who it was I noticed that it was Naga and that she knew Zel, and not just any Zel, MY ZEL. Grabbing me by the shoulder and holding me closer to him I heard Zel say "Hi Gracia it has been a long time. Glad to see you're doing well. Now if you don't mind were looking for Naga." Poking Zel in the ribs a mumbled to him "Gracia is Naga and how the HELL DO YOU KNOW HER?" Zel lowered his head and shook it like in shame saying "It's a long story Lina a long story." And glaring at Naga "2 things 1) how do you know Luna and 2) how do you know Zel."

Naga getting over the shock starts laughing "OHHOHOHOHO is little Lina Inverse jealous. Zel and I had a past together a long time ago. OHHOHOHO and who is this Luna person. I know that the Knight of Cepheid needs me because I am the great Naga the Serpent. I noticed she didn't ask for your help Lina. OHHOHOHO." Fireball I blasted her on sight then calmly walked over to her "Naga, first off the Knight of Cepheid is my sister Luna and she is helping me on a mission and second what kind of past did you have with MY MAN." Naga looking up at me with terrified eyes started quivering when she said "he was my first love Lina, we were friends before he changed and once he got changed he told his grandfather that I would still be friends with him no matter what he looked like and I am sad to say that I laughed at him and make comments about his looks. After he left before I started traveling with you I realized that I did love him and he was my greatest friend. Since then I have still been traveling looking for him to tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him but I didn't know he was with you Lina I swear." Looking at Zel I noticed that he was looking at Naga with a look of pity on his face. Taking a deep breath he said "Naga you were a friend from a long time ago but you weren't there when I needed you. As you can see I have found something a whole lot better and I will destroy you if you try to ruin it for me." Apparently that was when it clicked in Naga's head that Zel's arm was over my shoulders and he was holding me tight. "I can see that and I am sorry. Lina, when your sister gets back to town or if you guys need me for anything I am staying at the inn here in town please come to visit." Standing up and dusting herself off Naga squared her shoulders and walked away gracefully with her groupies looking at us in fear. Giving Zel a small hug I walked out of his arms and walked to meet the rest of our group.

_I can't believe him and Naga had a thing. I mean I am glad it was just friendship on his end but she was in love with him. Kind of like I am now oh L-Sama what am I going to do? Maybe now that he knows Naga loves him he might go back to her I mean she is all busty and stuff. _Suddenly a pair of strong arms grab me from behind pulling me close I heard Zel whispering in my ear "don't worry Lina you're the one I want and you're the one I love. Nothing she says or do will change that." With a contented smile I whispered "I know." Then grabbing his hand I said "lets go find the others I am starving and I need to eat a lot for the stuff I plan on doing to burn it off" winking at him we headed to the others.

By the time we had made our way to Fillia and the others we left for the banquet hall. There we proceeded to eat them out of house and home. Even Zel was eating more than normal. Apparently he needed the energy for tonight also. Once dinner was done and Val looking very sleepy we decided to call it a night and head back to the house. Once there I noticed again that Xellos was once again outside of my house waiting. Telling the others I will be right in I walked over to Xellos to talk to him.

"Why are you hanging around Xellos?"

"Hi Lina, how about removing this spell so I can come inside I want to have fun also. Please I promise to be having."

"Xellos you don't know how to behave and I can't it's not my spell. Again what are you doing here?"

"I just missed you is all. That and I thought I would get a look at this famous Knight of Cepheid that I keep hearing about. Not every monster gets to meet her you know."

"When she gets here I will be sure to send her to you. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my guests."

Back in the house I had noticed that everyone had begun to prepare for bed. Val had taken his bath and Fillia and Alasdaire were no where to be found. Making my way upstairs I noticed that there was a silence spell over the guest room door. Figuring that if Fillia used that spell I had a pretty good idea what she and Alasdaire were doing. Realizing how still and sore I was from all the things I did earlier today I decided to take a bath and headed to my room. Looking at the door to Zel's room I saw a soft glow underneath knowing he was still awake. Deciding not to bother him I stepped into my room and began to undress. Leaving my clothes on the floor I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Stepping up to the shower I castled a spell under my breathe and opened the door to my bath. My bath is a wondrous thing. Because of all the spells it is always kept warm bordering on hot and always clean. This is rare to come by I put extra spells in hiding it. Washing my hair and cleaning off I began to relax in the tub feeling the day's tension melt away. I had missed my bath. With a snap of my fingers the tub started to blow bubbles making the experience even more wonderful. I was almost in a daze when I heard "don't fall asleep now you might get hurt." Opening my eyes to see who would dare enter my sanctuary I noticed Zel looking at me with a blush on his face. Seeing Zel in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt started to get me tingling again I decided what to do. "Already for bed Zel, why don't you take a bath with me the water is nice" I said before relaxing again.

"If you don't mind I will" he said with a bigger blush.

"Of course I don't mind come on in" I said before closing my eyes. After hearing the shuffling of clothes coming off and the movement of water I looked up slowly and saw Zel in all of his glory. How does he ever think that he is a monster is beyond me. I personally think he is hot and judging by everyone today I would say I wasn't the only one. Slowly I had seen Zel sitting down in the tub then begin to relax also. Opening my eyes I looked at Zel and asked "so what were you working on I thought you would be in bed with the others." With a small laugh Zel said "I will show you when I am done ok. I promise but until then no peeking ok."

Thinking about my answer I decided honesty is the best answer "it will be hard not to peek but I promise I will do my best."

Zel looking over at me looked at me for a few seconds before saying "ok I will hurry I will try to keep you from waiting."

Feeling my self starting to doze I informed Zel "I am getting ready for bed if I stay in here any longer I will fall asleep. Stay as along as you like though." Starting to get up I noticed that Zel had decided to get up also and dressed. Trying to concentrate on getting dressed and not checking out Zel I hurried up and climbed into my bed. Seeing Zel all dressed and start to walk out my door I heard myself call out to him "Zel you can sleep with me tonight if you want." Not sure where that came from but then realized how right that sounded. I noticed Zel turned around and gave me a beautiful smile saying "I would like that very much Lina" as he crawled in bed with me "but tonight you need to heal from earlier so all we can do is sleep.' Curling my self into his arms I gave a sigh of contentment and said "ok night" and fell fast asleep.

Luna's Return

Waking up I felt a feeling of contentment that can only be found waking up in your lovers' arms. Thinking of resting more peacefully in Zel's arms I decided to surprise with a special Lina Inverse breakfast. I gave Zel a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the commotion. _He looks so cute asleep. This is the first time that I have seen him sleeping peacefully. I really love him and as L-sama as my witness I will destroy anyone who tries to take him from me. I am really happy with him but I should tell him about not being able to have children. I wonder if he will still love me then. I better tell him tonight. _Putting a pot of coffee on the stove I stepped outside to get the paper. I wanted to see the results of the festival last night and see what they said about me being in town. Just inside the gate I noticed a tall woman with purple hair wearing a waitress outfit. Looking at her I noticed something strange for Luna she was standing still as in shock. The weird thing is she was staring at Xellos and Xellos face paled.

"Luna my dear it's been so long. How are you my dumpling? I am surprised to see you alive" I was surprised to see Xellos saying.

"Xellos how dare you call me your dumpling. How on earth did you find this place? What are you doing here? Surprised to see me alive after you tried to kill me" I heard my sister asking with a chill in her voice.

"Luna I never tried to kill you. I had no idea what was happening I swear to you. Actually I didn't know you lived here I was only here to find out about what Lina is up to. I never knew you knew her. So tell me how you two know each other."

"What do you want with Lina you slime? You stay away from my sister. She needs nothing "from the likes of you. I can't believe I loved you and you just used me."

"You weren't the only one in love I loved you also and before you ask yes Monsters can love. And what do you mean she is your sister! I knew nothing of the sort. That means that you are the Knight of Cepheid. That explains a lot now that I think of it. Oh and "looking over Luna's shoulder and seeing me "hi Lina nice pajamas." With a poof Xellos was gone.

Luna turned to look at me and I can see she was visually upset. I had never seen my sister upset. Following her into the house I heard her exclaim "I guess I have some explaining to do. Let us do it over breakfast." _Luna and Xellos I never knew. Just when you thought you knew someone. Something tells me I won't be having a special breakfast with Zelgadis._

My sister had started with breakfast and then told me about her and Xellos. Back when our parents were still alive and Luna had graduated from the Magic Academy she began working as a waitress to earn her own way to travel. While there she met Xellos and not known she was a monster. I was shocked to find out that they had had a serious relationship at that time she didn't know he was a Monster. On the day of our parents murder Luna was going to meet Xellos and they were suppose to elope. I was at the school at this time so I had no idea what had happened. Xellos never showed to meet my sister and with an ill feeling she ran home and saw it was under attack of Monsters. The Monsters were laughing as they had just murdered my parents. They looked at my sister and laughed. When Xellos showed up to see what had happened to Luna he was not happy at what he saw. She was enraged when she found out the Monsters knew him by as Xellos the Mysterious Priest in service to the Beastmaster Zelas. When Xellos found out that Luna knew he tried to talk to her to tell her but seeing how Luna wasn't listening he went to destroy the Monsters. Luna not being able to handle these emotions she started to draw upon power she didn't know she had. She had called upon the power of Cepheid when given this power she became his Knight. With this power there was a blinding light she told me and she passed out. When she had awoken the house was normal and there were no Monsters around. After that she put the barrier over Zifilia and the house. I never knew this from my sister. Since Luna was opening up with me I decided to tell her about what was going on with me. I told her about being a nightmare mage and having to fight the Father of Chaos then finally about me and Zel. I kept going on until I came to my problem. How do I tell him I can't have children and if I did would he leave? By this time breakfast was finished and so were our stories.

Hearing the others move around I wasn't surprised to see Zel coming down first. Seeing him stop at the entrance of the kitchen I knew what he must be seeing, me sitting at the table with a tall, buxom, woman with violet hair. I had forgotten how pretty my sister was and I didn't like it that growing up everyone liked my sister more than me.

"Hello" said Zel to Luna "my name is Zelgadis Greywords and you must be Luna. Nice to meet you" he mentioned sitting next to me. Noticing him sitting next to me Luna raised her eyebrow. Before she could comment we heard running into the kitchen.

"But mom I want to get to the food before Lina eats it all" I heard as Val entered the kitchen with Fillia and Alasdaire close on his heels. Stopping once they saw Luna I made the introductions. After breakfast and introductions I asked Luna what she knew about the Father of Chaos and what she was doing home early.

"Lina I came home a day early because it is your birthday remember and second I have to look some stuff up and get back to you on the Father of Chaos. I wouldn't speak of any of this outside of this house though. It is the only one with barriers on it so no one can hear what we say. Let me consult my library and get back to you. I will be a little while so why don't you guys run along and enjoy the sights."

_My sister un-mean is going to take a while for me to get used to. I think that the death of our parents and the betrayal are what put her over the edge. I just hope nothing changes that but I do really hope that she can be happy._

As everyone started to leave Luna said "by the way Lina if you want my advice I would tell him as soon as possible. I will be busy so why don't you take him to your room and have a talk. If he is the One I don't think he would leave and who knows you were told you might never be able to have kids not that you never can so don't give up hope." Leaning closely so only I could hear "personally I think you picked a cute one."

Catching up with the group I told Zel I needed to talk to him about something and to Fillia that we would catch up later. Zel with a worried look on his face followed me to my room. With the door safely closed behind us I heard Zel say with a sigh "ok Lina what is this about?"

"Zel I have something to tell you and I am very scared to what you might think and do. So just let me tell you and please don't interrupt." With a deep breath and full of dread I continued "you know how I am a Nightmare Mage right, unfortunately it has its drawbacks. I will never look older then I do now and if I do it won't be by much. Since I know that you will age slowly that isn't the problem, the problem is I might never be able to have children. My problem is I feel you should be able to have some you would make a wonderful father but a Nightmare Mage has never been known to get pregnant. So please tell me what you think." I said with my eyes full of tears waiting to fall.

With Zel just looking at me with big eyes of shock I felt I knew my answer and put my head down so he wouldn't let see me cry. Feeling his arms gong around me I heard "shh, shh, Lina it's ok so you can't have kids. It isn't the end of the world. I thought you were breaking up with me and that I couldn't like with. To be honest I am not sure I am able to sire kids being a chimera and all so that's ok. I had wanted to talk to you about that but now I am glad I don't have to." Taking his hand and putting it under my chin to raise it he looks deep into my eyes "I love you Lina and if we can't have kids then we can't have kids. As long as we are together I don't care. I want to be with you forever. Don't forget it please. I will always be here for you." Feeling his love fill my heart I reached up to kiss him. Pulling away I said "I love you also, please don't leave me. I couldn't handle it if you did." "Never" he said kissing me again. "Then tonight take a bath with me" I said "I have some ideas I have been meaning to try." I said with an evil grin. "But until then lets go party with the others there is a ball tonight. Want to go with me?"

"I hate balls Lina but for you I will, but only if you wear a dress tonight."

"I hate dresses Zel and you know it but for you I will wear a special one. This means that I have to go shopping so we better get going."

Fillia and the others were ecstatic to know about the ball tonight. I informed Fillia that Luna has offered to watch Val so she can go and have a good time. Seeing the sights and taking in the smells was nice. Fillia and I had finally left Val with Zel and Alasdaire to get new dresses. Telling them we would meet up with them at the dance Fillia and I went into the store.

Hearing the jingle of the bell as we walked in the door we heard "Be right with you make your selves at home." Looking around at all the dresses I started to feel positively icky about the whole dress thing. I mean there were pink dresses everywhere. Pink was the "in" color this season and there was no way in HELL I was wearing pink. I was about to comment about this to Fillia when the shop owner came over to us. "How can I help you ladies today?" the owner asked until I turned around to look at her "oh my god it's Lina Inverse. So the rumors are true. When did you get back into town and how dare you not visit your best friend" she said pulling me into a hug. Hugging her back I said "it has been a while Alie. I just got in a few days ago and didn't really have time to visit. What are you doing here? I didn't know you owned this establishment." Looking at Fillia I said "Fillia this is Aliexandra von Humpledink my oldest and greatest childhood friend. Alie this is Fillia Ut Comp a great friend of mine and one of my traveling companions. Alie we need dresses for the ball tonight and you know I won't wear pink." I said the pink with as much disgust as possible. Laughing Alie said "I am not surprised Lina so lets see what we can do. How do you feel about pink Fillia?"

"Personally I love pink it generally looks good on me but I also want to stand out a little" she said to Alie.

Pushing us into the back into the dressing rooms she said "ok you two in there tell me about what you think about these" as she started handing out dresses. Fillia lucky dragon found the one she loved right away. Stepping out of the dressing room in a floor length deep pink dress with one of her shoulders covered toga style leaving the other bare. "I love this one" she said twirling around "I can't wait to see what Alasdaire says when he sees me in this." Looking at her in her dress I had to admit that she looked great. Looking at my own green color dress I suddenly felt very simple. Going in to change again I heard some voices and Alie saying she was going to help them and will return. After what seemed like trying on 20 different dresses I still haven't found a good one Alie came back to tell us the gossip.

"Lina you would never guess what is happening." Looking at the dresses with disdain I asked "what".

"There will actually be hot guys at this ball. There will not be dancing with just the same people we know."

Wondering who these hot guys were I asked "oh yeah tell me about it"

"Let's see there is a tall guy with brown hair that looks moves like he is royalty. From what I heard though he is already taken but it is the other guy that has everyone talking. I heard he is tall with gorgeous shiny purple hair and light blue skin with pebbles placed just so on his body. I guess he is a chimera by the looks of him but he is so hot no one minds. From what I hear there are a lot of girls dressing up tonight to catch his eye and steal him from some girl. Don't know about any of them personally but it seems like he is one to go after." Looking at my face seeing it go red she asked "Lina what's wrong?"

"Those conniving bitches" I said while grinding my teeth "they want to steal my man from me huh. They should know better than to never mess with Lina Inverse. Alie what can you do for me?"

"Wanting to set him back on his heels so he never looks as another girl huh, well I got just the dress" she said walking off. Coming back to us carrying the dress Alie deemed was perfect for me I decided to try it on and even had to admit I looked great in it and said "perfect got shoes?" Putting the shoes on I came out of the room for thoughts. Seeing them look at me with open mouths I asked "what is wrong?" Alie was shaking her head and Fillia said "that will definitely set him back. Looking like that no one stands a chance. Now we just have to do your hair and you will be perfect. "I have an idea" Alie said walking out of the room. A few moments she was back "ok shop is closed the ball starts in an hour so let us go upstairs to apartment and let's do something with your hair."

Alie's apartment looked a lot like her old room at her parents' house. She had pictures all over the place from different times in her life. There were some of us as kids together at Magic Academy. But mostly they were of the same guy. While she was doing my hair I asked about him. With a sigh Alie said "Justin moved here after you left. I had just gotten my diploma from MA (Magic Academy) when I decided to open this shop. Justin was the one who taught me about love. We dated for a few years when he went off to his grandmothers for she was sick and he was a white mage. Promising that he would return after she either got better or died he left and I haven't seen him since. That was 2 years ago and I am still waiting. He is my One so I will continue to wait. There" she said "your hair is perfect and if you guys don't hurry you will be late." Stopping to look at myself I realized I didn't recognize myself. I looked great. My red hair was in waves down my back with one side hanging free. The other side was done up in a in a giant clip pulling the hair from my face. My lips were red matching my dress. The dress was crushed velvet in blood red with spaghetti straps on each side and was low in the front giving off a hint of my cleavage where it tied in back in 2 spots leaving the rest of my back exposed. The dress actually made my breasts look bigger. The dress was snug over my waist and hips making me look like I had more curves when it fell to my feet. The sides had a swaying ability so I could move and still be comfortable and up the side was a slit that went up my thigh showing my leg with every step I took. The shoes were high-heeled strappy sandals in the same shade red. I had to admit Alie knew what she was doing. Fillia was wearing her gown and on her bare arm she wore a golden arm band that wrapped around her arm. Her hair was pilled on her head and with matching gold heels she looked like a goddess. Giving Alie a hug I told her I understood and that I promise to keep in touch more.

The ball was held at the Mayor's Mansion. Walking inside Fillia and I noticed that the party had already started knowing we were going to show up late I took a deep breathe and with Fillia we entered the unknown. The ballroom was packed we couldn't find anyone. Looking all over for Alasdaire and Zelgadis I was shocked by all the looks we were getting. Every few seconds there was guys introducing themselves and following us around. It was getting annoying. Agreeing that we haven't seen our guys yet we decided to walk around the room once and if we didn't find them we were going to do a pigeon note. Three quarters around the room we hear the orchestra start the beginning of the waltz. Hearing the music start up we found our selves bombarded by requests to dance. We kept refusing and walking. We were about to go onto the balcony when I felt a hand on my arm turning me around. About ready to fireball the hell out of who ever did it and I was surprised to see it was Zel. I was even more surprised when he led me out on the dance floor pushing the guys that were bombarding Fillia and me out of the way. I didn't know Zel could dance. Wrapping my arms around him and beginning to dance I asked him "so where were you guys. We have been looking all over."

"When we got here we were greeted by all of the matchmaking mommas. At first we thought they were being nice but after throwing their daughters at us we made our excuses and was waiting on the balcony looking for you guys. Alasdaire and I were wondering what happened to you guys when we seen this crowd of men moving in a circle crowding each other. We had no idea who it was until I caught a glimpse of your red hair. No one has hair like you, so we started to make our way over to you when the music for the waltz started. That's when the crowd had gotten bigger. I was about ready to blow them up when I grabbed your arm. You look wonderful in that dress. If I knew you were going to wear that I would have took you dancing a long time ago." Feeling him pull me closer I mentioned "so you like my dress huh. I am glad I wore it for you."

Looking over his shoulder (got to love high heels) I noticed Fillia and Alasdaire dancing. _I am so glad I wore this dress. Zel looks like his eyes are about ready to bulge out of their sockets. You know Zel looks great in his tux._ Zel was wearing an all black tux that was finely cut showing of the leanness of his body and the power in his shoulders and arms. _He is so strong and I love him so much. I have no idea why he thought he looked like a monster. He has got to be the sexiest man alive. Putting my head on his shoulder I felt like I could die happy. I don't want this song to end._

Sadly of course the song ended. Pulling away from each other I felt him grab my hand and lead us over to a table they had reserved for us. Setting down Fillia and I the guys decided they were going to go and get us something to drink. It seemed like Fillia and I was just getting to talking when some guy would come up and ask us to dance. Telling the guys no we would continue talking when another would show up. Getting tired of this I was about to yell when I noticed a group of girls coming up to me with a look of murder in their eyes. A girl about 23 with Naga size proportions decided to speak for the group. "Hey you, the red-head. Stay away from the hot chimera or it will be getting ugly. You may not notice it but we are very powerful sorceress and we will take you down." Looking at the girl I gave her a sneer "is that right. That sounds like a challenge and I don't back down from a challenge. Have them put up the shields and we will spell this out." Noticing the girl looked taken aback I said "that is unless you're scared that is." "Little girl" she said "you don't know who you are messing with" and with a yell said "I challenge you" pointing at me. At that moment the music stopped and started to move off of the floor to clear an area to put up the shield. As she stepped into the circle she said "come on unless you're afraid."

"I am not afraid of nothing" was my reply as I started to walk to the circle. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed another fight was going on over by the beverage table and it looked like Zel and Alasdaire were fighting someone. Deciding to ask about it later I stepped into the circle.

"Alright little girl" said she with an emphasis on the little "I, Marcia Sawyer, will defeat you but first little girl what is your name so it can be recorded in the book of defeats."

Pulling myself to my full height and looking her in the eye I said "Lina Inverse." With a collective gasp I could hear the gossip mills working that Lina Inverse was there and she was the mysterious woman in red. Marcia my challenger had gone a sickly pale color at the mention of my name. "Your right lets get this started shall we, what is the wager as it is your challenge you get to decide first."

Marcia remembering why she was there said "if you lose you have to give up all claim on the gorgeous chimera. That is if you except."

"Fine" I said "and if I win you and your little groupies will stay away from him forever is that understood?"

"Fine" she said "as the challenger I get to go first." Freeze bullet.

Fireball I said to counter it.

Flare Arrow

Freeze Arrow

Dug Haut

Vos Grov

Getting annoyed with this I decided to end it once and for all I gave an evil smile. Fireball as she moved out of the way "is that all you got" raising a finger I said "split". The fireball broke apart into three pieces and hit her one after another leaving her a crispy pile. "I do believe I won" I said "a deal is a deal. Now one of your groupies should heal you so we can continue to party." With a huff I walked back to the table and sat down ignoring the looks along the way. Alasdaire and Zel showed up a few moments later holding a glass of wine for each of us. Looking at them I asked "what happened?" Alasdaire just shrugged and said "we were issued a challenge" Looking into Zel's eyes I said "please tell me it wasn't about us."

"It was about you" he said. "They challenged us that we would give up our claim on you and we refused. Although since we won I am sorry but it seems like we will be the only ones to dance with you."

Hearing Fillia say "you are only who we wanted to dance with so it's not a big deal." I looked at Zel and said "I agree I am only here to dance with you and to get an excuse to see you in a tux."

Grabbing my hand Zel said "the party will be ending after this dance so what do you say we Tango." Following him on the floor I said "you have no idea what you're getting into. I was born to tango." I know how they said the tango was the dance of love and I have to agree. I was dipped, lifted, and pressed so close against I wanted him right there on the dance floor. Knowing what my plan was for later I gave a big smile.

Walking home after the dance we went into the kitchen first and saw a note from Luna.

_Val is asleep great kid very helpful_

_Found the info you needed Lina_

_Plan to head out tomorrow on a journey_

_Hope you had a good time. I have a surprise for you_

_Luna_

Deciding then that we would all go to bed I told Zel to follow me. Seeing the light under the door to Luna's Domain I knew she was still awake from Zel's expression I could say he knew she was also.

Pulling Zel inside my room and shutting the door I went into the bathroom and did s casual strip tease for him acting like I didn't know he was there then stepped into my room with the bath in it. Poking my head out I said "coming? No clothes allowed" and dunked back in knowing he was going to follow me.

Inside the room with my huge pool/bath in it I pulled Zel closer to me and gave him a big kiss. "What brought this on" Zel asked breaking from the kiss "not that I mind." Giving him a sheepish smile I replied "I have always wanted to do it in water. I hope you don't mind. I just got so worked up you fighting for me and all."

"Why would I mind something about that?"

"Didn't think you would be against it, just wanted to make sure first." Pulling him closer I gave a kiss showing him how aroused I was while placing my hands on his chest. Feeling him moan I left his mouth and kissed his jaw line following the trail down his neck. Kissing his chest I kissed and licked my way down to his hard erection. Taking his huge member onto my mouth I hear him moan saying "ah, Lina what, ah, are you doing? That feels so good." Removing my mouth I said "something I have wanted to try for a while after I heard a comment about it from a bandit leader. Every time I looked at you I kept thinking about trying this but couldn't because at the time I didn't know you were in love with me. Now I know you do I can." And with that I started to lick around his mushroom head before taking him in my mouth again. Slowly I began to suck starting at the bottom and move my way up. Hearing him moan in pleasure saying my name had me sucking harder trying to fit more of his huge member into my mouth. Just as I was going to go back down again I felt Zel pulling me away. "Lina, if you keep that up I won't last long. I have an idea turn around." Standing up I turned around so my back was facing him. "Place you hands on the edge of the bath and hold on tight." Doing as he said I noticed the water came to the edges of my butt. From behind I felt him probing into my already wet vagina. Pushing himself all the way in I felt him starting to move in and out. The water started to splash with his thrusting taking me closer to my climax with it. Reaching up from behind I felt his grab my breasts and started to message then tweak my nipples into little peaks. Zel getting closer and closer to his own release started thrusting faster pushing the water over the edge of the bath and me with it. In the throes of my orgasm Zel started to pinch my nipples before empting himself in me. Grateful to be leaning against the side of the tub for I felt like my body was going to collapse. Zel noticing my weakened state lifted me in his strong arms and carried me out of the tub. With some magic words we were instantly dry. Placing me on the bed and starting to tuck me in I asked "aren't you sleeping here tonight?"

Kissing me on the head he said "not tonight I don't want to give Luna the wrong impression."

"Zel" I said "I think she already knows we are sleeping together and besides she thinks your good for me. She will be traveling with us for a while and I don't want to sleep without you anymore that I have to." Giving him my big cute eyes "please don't make me sleep alone tonight. I know we will have to later but please let me have tonight."

Looking at me with a warm glow Zel said "If we can only have tonight I think I can go along with your request, just if Luna gets mad its not my fault." Climbing into bed with me and wrapping his arms around me I felt safe, protected and loved. Falling asleep I was thinking I could live like this forever, yet wondering what my sister's surprise was.

The next day I woke up to find Zelgadis had already left the bed. Feeling a little annoyed at the thought that he left without telling me I hurried up and got dressed in my standard Lina Inverse traveling clothes I decided to empty out all of my pockets to make sure I will have plenty of room for loot and treasure. Looking in my last pocket I pulled out the panda Zel won for me. Deciding to keep it with me I put it back in my pocket with my nightly necessities. Looking at the calendar I noticed that my period will start in a few weeks I packed the necessary to make sure I was prepared. I didn't want to have to borrow from Fillia again like I did the last time we went traveling together. Making one last check around me room I sighed as I turned out the light and shut the door. Who knew how long I would be gone again.

Down in the kitchen I noticed everyone was there and in traveling clothes. Even Luna had lost her waitress clothes and had on traveling clothes. Luna looking at me said "ok now that everyone is here I had better tell what I know about the Father of Chaos. Back when the Sea of Chaos was made the Lord or Nightmares thought she was to be alone. Getting tired of the loneliness she created people. One day a man was born who was everything that she wished for in a mate. Falling in love with him she gave him power only equal to hers and he became the Father of Chaos. Once given this power he became a changed being. He was no longer into the love and happiness with L-sama but instead started to deal with pain and destruction and thus created old Ruby Eyes. Enraged at what he had become L-sama tried to seal him away but since he had her power she couldn't do anything. At this time Ruby-Eyes had created the other Monster Lords. Because of her inability she put her power into a woman who became a Nightmare Mage. This Mage was the one who sealed the Father of Chaos away into the Orb of Nothingness and then disappeared. With the Orb of Nothingness the Monster race can revive the Father of Nightmares but only on All Hallows Eve. That gives us a little less than a month. I have no information on where the Orb of Nothingness is but I know someone who does so we must stop by Sailoon first. It takes about 2 weeks to go there so I think we should get going. I asked a few people to join us. One will be waiting for us on the outskirts of town. Let's go we have a lot to do and no time to do it in. once we are past Zifilia we will no longer be in this barrier protecting us from Monsters and such so be careful. Fillia I took the liberty of asking Alie to watch Val while we are gone that way he won't come to any danger. They know each other she came over the night of the ball and helped me watch him. "

Looking at Luna, Fillia said "that would be great I was scared to take him into battle. Now I can fight knowing he will be safe."

Coming to the bend in the road that leads outside of Zifilia I saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree. "Hey what took you guys so long" said my former traveling companion Naga. Looking her over I noticed that her outfit was still the same and she was showing a lot of skin. "Geez Naga can't you afford more clothes yet or did you start loosing money after we stopped traveling together" I said rather shortly. Normally I didn't care but I was feeling a little jealous that my cleavage was no where near that good. Zel noticing the look on my face gave my fingers a small squeeze of reassurance. Luna having given us the once over had said "glad you guys already know each other now there is no need for introduction. Gracia here is getting us into Sailoon."

"Naga" I asked "what do you know about Sailoon. Hopefully you didn't burn anymore buildings?"

"OHHOHOHO" Naga laughed "that is a secret you will see when we get there."

Luna turning to face Naga said with a cold glare that could freeze hell "Naga if you want to live we will never say the words 'that is a secret' is that understood?"

Naga taken aback replied "OHHOHOHO no problem Luna." Naga gradually slowed down until she was walking next to me "I can see why you were scared Lina, she is scary."

On the road again this time to Sailoon

A week into our trip to Sailoon I was kind of disappointed that there were no bandits around. Here I was traveling around with both Luna and Naga, please Zel and I haven't had any alone time so that means no kissing or anything (I was looking forward to the anything part) so needless to say I am kind of frustrated. I was getting so bad that when we made came Luna told me to take a walk to calm my self. Thinking that she actually had good advice I went for a walk following a side path in the woods. Knowing that there was no way for me to get lost I decided why not I had never been on this trail before. A little disappointed that Zel couldn't come with me since he was putting up the tents. My sister actually has us putting up tents instead of sleeping under the stars. In a way it is good but not when you share a tent with 3 women and the tent was suppose to only hold 3 on a good day.

Taken in the sights I started to hear some yelling and decided to follow it. You would never believe what I had found. Bandits! I was so happy I had found a way to relieve this tension even though there was only 4 of them but who cares they were bandits. Glaring at their backs I couldn't figure out what was so interesting so I decided to levitate over them to see what I could find. On the ground in front of them was a guy about 23 looking like he had just had the crap kicked out of him. Landing on the ground and placing the guy behind me I looked at the bandits and did my customary greeting. FIREBALL. This fireball wasn't my most powerful just a little small on to get their attention. The bandits regrouped in front of me and demanded my name. I informed them they were messing with the famous Lina Inverse. With that mentioned the bandits huddled together as if deep in thought. Getting annoyed at all the weird looks I asked them "what the hell do you think your doing?"

The bandit leader looked at me and replied "we are checking the rumors to see if they are true and they are. A girl looking about 15 with red hair and red eyes and has no breasts at all. That fits you all right."

FIREBALL. FLARE ARROW. EXPLOSION ARRAY. After the bandits blew out of sight I had realized I felt really good. Looking back at the guy on the ground I had noticed that he had healed himself. Apparently he knew some white magic. Walking up to him I asked if he needed help.

"No" he said "I got it I have no idea what those bandits wanted with me though. I had never took this road and got lost. Maybe you can tell me how to get to Zifilia."

Looking at him curiously I asked "what business do you have in Zifilia?"

"There is a woman there that I want to marry if she would still have me that is. I have been away for a few years taking care of family business but it's done now. For all I know she is married."

"Oh we never been introduced I am Lina Inverse and who are you?"

"My name is Justin. Justin Sinclaire."

"Justin I have a feeling that Alie is waiting for you. I just saw her about a week ago and you were all she would talk about."

Looking at me with his jaw dropped he said "you know Alie?"

"We've been friends for years but I have been traveling so we never met."

You took my snack little girl. And now you will die." Whipping around I saw a lesser demon floating to us.

Looking at Justin I told him "run and follow this trail. When you get to our camp let them know what's going on. I will join you guys shortly. Now run I will give you cover." FIREBALL. Behind me I heard Justin running away. Looking at the demon I laughed and told it to "prepare to lose Ugly. I took down bigger Monsters then you."

"What makes you think I came alone? You camp is under attack as we speak and I brought these guys to play with you." Popping up around him was a bunch of trolls. Running around the trolls I tapped each on casting a hyper generation spell on them. What it does is when the trolls get hurt instead of healing the damage gets worse. I came up with that one on my own. Once all the trolls were touched I pulled out my sword and started to nick each one. The trolls not knowing how to stop the spell started to move about before popping out of existence, hitting each other causing them to nick them. Trust me it made my job a lot easier.

Moving out of the way of the moving trolls I bumped into something hard. Looking to see what it was I noticed a troll above me with his club raised. There was no way I was going to avoid it so I shut my eyes so I didn't have to see that I was done for. Waiting for the hit but not feeling it I looked up to see what happened and there was Zel, standing in front of me fighting the troll with his sword. Seeing I was not going to die I got pissed and began chanting a dragon slave to hit the laughing demon with. Zel hearing my chant finished off the troll and began casting a Ra-Tilt. The demon starting to move towards us to stop our spells realized it was too late. He placed himself in front of us at the wrong time. Both spells were released and he was destroyed.

Turning to Zel I threw myself on to his body knocking him on the ground where I began to kiss him. Feeling the urge of the battle and no having any sex for a while I began to undo his sword belts never taking my mouth off his. Getting them undone I started to go for his pants. That's when I felt his hands on mine undoing them also. Once my pants were undone Zel rolled me onto my back and pulled them off. Pushing his pants down as far as I could with my hands I reached my legs up and pushed them down the rest of the way with me feet. With both pants down Zel pushed himself into me while kissing me, moaning with pleasure I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could completely fill me up. Leaning on one arm he raised my shirt and started to fondle my breasts. Moaning against his lips I came quickly and he did shortly after. Rolling off of me Zel said "we better hurry and get our pants on. I think the rest might be looking for us. I can hear calling in the distance." Getting our clothes back on and situated I gave him a small kiss and then said "thanks for saving me"

"Lina the pleasure is all mine. I knew you weren't going to die for you really can't but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt and I will be there for that. I love you, you know and I will be there for you no matter what."

Kissing him again I said "I love you also, and I am glad to have you here. What happened at camp?"

"We started to be attacked by demons when the strangest thing happened. Xellos showed up and destroyed most of them. He said that you were being attacked up head so I took off for here. After that I haven't the foggiest idea."

At camp we found Fillia and Naga cleaning camp and Alasdaire and Justin were putting back up the tents. Noticing that Luna was not to be found I asked Fillia where she was. Giving me a look to show she was not pleased she said she went to talk to Xellos. After camp was cleaned and back to normal Fillia told me what had happened. No long after Justin came into camp to tell them what had transpired a bunch of demons showed up in pursuit. The battle was nothing major except for the fact that when Luna was getting ganged up by a bunch of demons Xellos came to her rescue. The demons accused Xellos of betraying the Monster race. His reply was Luna comes first then wiped all of the demons out. He fought like a madman. After that him and Luna disappeared to talk.

Moving to sit by Zel I huddled close to him to get warm even thought he fire was right in front of me. Putting his arm around me I told Zel I needed a favor.

"You need a favor?" he asked. "Are you ok? What do you need?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that next week I won't be able to use my powers so I am going to have to rely on you a lot. I know we will be in Sailoon then but incase something happens I want you to know."

"I will be there for you and you know it. So you can't use magic that week no a big deal. I can't believe you felt you had to ask."

"I wasn't sure how you would take it. That means we can sleep in the palace but we won't be able to do anything about it."

"If all we can do is sleep then that's what we will do. Speaking of which Alasdaire and Fillia has first watch so we had better be going to bed."

"We better but I like being like this. Hopefully Luna will return soon. I know she can handle Xellos on her own but still I hope all is well. If she isn't back by my watch I will search for her." Standing up and with a nod and a 'night' to everyone I went into my tent, changed my clothes, got out my panda that Zel won for me and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the birds chirping and Fillia snoring. Wait Fillia snoring. That means I over slept my watch. Why didn't anyone wake me? Luna is going to be so pissed. Throwing on my clothes I hurried out of the tent to make my apologies and I must have been seeing things because there was Xellos wearing a fluffy pink apron cooking breakfast for Luna. Looking around and seeing that everyone else was up and over by the fire I figured I wasn't dreaming. Giving my sister a look that says 'we will talk later' I made my way over to the others to have breakfast and prepare for the trip to Sailoon.

On the road again I made went to stand by Luna to talk to her "Xellos making breakfast huh. What was that about?"

"He is trying to stay on my good side. He apologized last night a lot about not telling me he was a Monster. He had no idea about the attacks on our parents and when he though I was dead he left the scene. Lina you traveled with him recently. Has he ever taken up the habit of lying? I know before he didn't but people or in this case Monsters change." Luna asked with hope in her eyes.

Thinking carefully over the times that I have known Xellos I looked at Luna and gave her an honest answer "no I don't think he has. When ever he had something that he would be not have been at liberty to tell us he would just say 'It's a secret', annoying yes but he has never lied to us. Why do you ask?"

"Then he always meant it when he said he loved me." Luna said with wonderment in her eyes then went back to her normal cold look. "We should be in Sailoon in a week tell everyone they have an hour to prepare. We are seeing the royal family tell everyone to be on their best behavior."

Deciding not to tell Luna we already knew the royal family I went back to tell the others to 'prepare'.

Sailoon

Upon entering Sailoon I noticed that nothing really looked different. The townspeople we still in the hustle and bustle of things, moving to and fro getting there shopping done before dark. In the years that I have been there I would have thought things have changed, but was kind of surprised that they didn't. Zel had gone back to covering his face and mouth with the hood that he wore. I have no idea why he didn't just show off his good looks more but then again I don't want to constantly have to fight people for his attention either. Coming to the castle I noticed the guard looking at us. Making our way up to him to told him we would like to see the Royal Family. Giving us the once over he noticed Zel and I, knowing that we always are welcome he opened the door and said "right this way". Seeing Luna face in bewilderment at not having to declare who we are was priceless until she mentioned "we must talk to them about their security around here."

Making our way to the throne room I felt a little apprehension. I wondered how Amelia would feel about me seeing Zelgadis. I know she is married now but he was her first real crush. Before I could ponder more about it the door opened and in we walked. I didn't get more than 10 feet before I heard "Miss Lina you are back" and was thrown into a huge bear hug by Prince Phil. Letting me go he grabbed Zel and hugged him also saying "and you brought Zel also perfect. Amelia will be so happy to see you in fact here she comes." You could hear running down the hall then seeing a blur running at me throwing herself in my arms "Miss Lina it's been so long I am so glad to see you again. I missed you so much." Noticing my companions for the first time she ask "I recognize most of everyone" she said taking in Xellos, Fillia, Zel and me, "now who are these people" she said mentioning Luna, Alasdaire and Naga.

Going around the room with introductions I said "this is Alasdaire a Gancient and Fillia's boyfriend. My sister Luna, Knight of Cepheid, and this is Naga, my goldfish turd, who for some reason is also going by the name of Gracia."

Seeing Amelia and Phil's eyes I figured that 'Gracia' must have some significance to them, the remembering that Gracia was the name of Amelia's older sister. My horror was confirmed when Amelia threw herself in Naga's arms saying "sister".

"this is a great time for all, tonight we celebrate the return of everyone but especially Gracia" said Prince Phil. "then tomorrow we will get down to business, but tonight we party. Devon should be back by then. Rooms have been prepared, everyone be ready at 6 p.m. please follow Alfred to your rooms."

Alfred appeared as if out of nowhere and led us to our rooms noticing that we are staying in the 'family' section of the castle. Naga had gotten her old room back while the rest of us had gotten our own rooms with private bathrooms. I wasn't in my room but maybe an hour when there was a knocking at my door. Before I could get to it to answer Amelia barged in with another woman closing the door behind them. "Lina, this is Sarah" she said mentioning the other woman "she is my personal seamstress and she is here to make a dress for you. I know you have dresses but just for tonight please. For me." She said with big pleading eyes. Knowing the look that Amelia gave me I knew I wouldn't have a chance. "Fine but nothing too fancy" I said "I know this isn't a ball but you're up to something and I will find out what it is." Amelia hearing that left the room leaving me with Sarah.

At six on the dot I was ready. I have to admit Sarah knew what she was doing. My hair was piled on my head in a bun except for some loose curls framing my face. I didn't have any makeup on but didn't need it. I was wearing a dark blue dress that tied at my shoulders holding it up; where it was snug over my breasts yet a little loose around my middle so I can eat in comfort then it draped my hips and went down flowingly to the floor. On my feet were matching flats. I didn't think I looked good in dark blue but now I knew. Heading down stairs I met Luna on the way wearing a light purple dress similar to mine. Seeing each other we walked in together. Amelia seeing us brought up a young man to us introduces. He was about 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that seem familiar. Looking at him trying to place him I figured it out when he threw both Luna and I in the same hug squeezing us tight saying Luna, Lina your both here I missed you guys. Luna grasping said "Devon if you don't let us down now you will regret it for the rest of your life. I will tell your mother and don't think I wont." Placing us on the ground I was in another shock. Within seconds Xellos had phased in next to Luna and grabbed Devon's left hand holding it tight saying "I am Xellos" he said with an evil peek of his eyes, clearly making his displeasure known at grabbing his grabbing of Luna "Trickster Priest in the service of Beastmaster Xelas." Before I could say anything I noticed Zel had his right hand and said "and I am Zelgadis Greywords, obviously a chimera with 1/3 human, 1/3 golem, and 1/3 Monster" he said also with an evil glint in his eyes "and how do you know the Inverse sisters?" looking at both of them I sighed and said "he is our COUSIN from Zifilia. We grew up together and he apparently married Amelia." Letting go of his hands both Zel and Xellos backed off and stood next to each of us. Taking this in Devon said "then why are you guys wearing the traditional style of dress that they dress single people in? This style of dress means that you are available and people can talk to you with out upsetting a boyfriend. Apparently Amelia didn't know this or she wouldn't have had a matchmaking scene. Oh this is too funny, but on a side note it is good to see my 2 favorite cousins are still around and no longer fighting." Luna looked at Devon with a cold glare after hearing the matchmaking part said "Devon we are your only cousins so we know all and I do mean all your secrets." Taking in a big gulp Devon said "I had forgotten that, Amelia knows and so does Phil but that's it. Well come this way we might as well eat. After that display no guy will come within 50 feet of you 2 without the fear of these 2" he said mentioning Zel and Xellos "but that is just as well; Last guys with interest in you two they were never seen from again."

Three days later and Luna was searching the library for information on the Father of Chaos. Having something bother me I went to talk to her seeing her read I asked "Luna got a minute." With a nod I sat down next to her and heard her ask "what is it Lina?"

"Luna I haven't had my period the whole time we have been here and I was supposed to start 4 days ago. I know I can't be pregnant so I don't know what this is. Any ideas?"

Luna gave me a look and said "but Lina you are pregnant. That was the surprise I did for you. After hearing your plight I checked into the spells that are on our doors and found out some interesting stuff. For instant you know that if a guy is able to come into our room that means that they love us right. Well it also means that they are your soul mate. If you have sex with anyone who isn't your soul mate you won't get pregnant no matter what magic you practice, but by breaking the spells on our rooms it works as non-magic zone. Basically meaning your body is just like a normal woman if it's during your ovulation time you will get pregnant. Just be thankful you got Zel. The only one who can go into my room is Xellos. I completely forgot about telling you while we were at the house, but after the party I guess was too late huh. I am not sure which Inverse started that spell but it has been put on the doors of the women for so long. I think because of how powerful we are they didn't want anything to happen to us. I am not sure. I wonder if Mom's old Diary is around, maybe she would know. The good news is since you are a Nightmare Mage nothing can happen to you or the baby. Now all you have to worry about is how you feel about being pregnant. I will be honest you might not be able to have anymore children after this one, but I am not 100 sure. You also have to decide when and if you're telling Zelgadis. I won't tell anyone you can trust me on that. I wish you the best of luck." Luna said looking down at her book clearly dismissing me.

Walking back to my room I decided to take a bath and think about this. After putting a spell on the door that made anyone come near leave I sat in the warm water and started to think about this. _So I am pregnant. How do I feel about this? In a way I am glad, Zel will make a wonderful father. On the other hand I don't think I want him thinking I lied and am trying to trap him into marriage. After swearing to him I couldn't have kids and now I am pregnant. No matter what I will have this child and I will protect it with my life if I have to, as for telling Zel maybe later. I am no where near showing yet and luckily I don't have morning sickness so I have time to decide. _Little did I know I wasn't going to have any time at all?

Later that night I heard the alarms sounding. Rushing out of my room in my pajamas I went into the hall way and saw everyone else had rushed out in the commotion. With a look to each other we ran after the guards to find out what had happened. At the second floor entry way we heard the guards telling Phil and Devon what was going on. With the guards dismissed Devon made his way over to us and begun to say "we had an intruder. We have no idea what they were after or even what they wanted but they look like they were trying to get into the library. By the looks of it they disappeared so everyone should go back to bed. If anything happens trust me you will be notified." Walking back to our rooms I mentioned how I thought it was suspicious that they were after things in the library where we are doing our research. Everyone agreed and Luna mentioned that we will more than likely head out tomorrow so get some sleep. Before entering our separate rooms I grabbed Zel's hand and gave it a little squeeze. It has been hard these last few days sleeping by myself with only my panda for company.

Giving my hand a squeeze back we waited until everyone else was in there own rooms before talking "I miss you" I told him. "Can I get you to stay tonight?"

"Lina" Zel said "I want nothing more than that but we are in the castle. Amelia is literally four doors down and Luna is next door. I don't know about you but I don't feel comfortable knowing they are that close. Plus they have that law about non-married couples sleeping together in the castle."

"Then at least tuck me in" I asked using my sweet and innocent look.

"Ok but that is it. You heard Luna we leave tomorrow." Zel said with a small smile. Walking me into my room I looked around and saw how empty it was without Zel. Walking out onto the balcony I turned to look at him when I grabbed by the neck and thrown over the side of the balcony. I heard Zel yelling "Lina" as he ran to where I had stood and grabbed the attacker. Levitating back to the balcony I asked "what" then looked at my attacker. What I thought was a person wasn't a person at all but a monster. Unable to get out of Zel's grip I heard Zel casting the Ra Tilt. The monster didn't stand a chance with the spell coming out of the hand on the Monsters neck. When the monster disappeared he turned around and grabbed me pulling me to him. Holding me close he said "don't ever do something like that again, I don't know what I would do if you were gone." Pulling me away after a moment he looked at me curiously and said "I thought you couldn't do magic this week and I know levitation is way above a simple light spell. What is going on?"

Looking at him sadly I said "we need to talk, can we do it in my room?"

"Ok, shall I put up wards so we won't be interrupted?" Zel asked already knowing the answer. With a nod we went inside to sit on my bed.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Zel asked with horror in his voice.

"No, nothing like that" I said "the reason I can do magic is because 'that time of the month never came and it won't for another nine months. I guess what I am trying to say is I'm pregnant Zel." I looked at feeling my eyes fill with tears. Knowing this was the 'make it or break it' point I let the tears fall. There was nothing I was going to hold back from Zelgadis. In between sobs I said "I know I said that I could never get pregnant and I truly believed it. It wasn't until Luna told me about the wards on my door at my house. They negate all spells concerning the Inverse women." Seeing Zel with his eyes closed gripping his nose as if to stop a headache I knew this isn't what he wanted to hear but once I found out I wanted this baby more than anything. "I won't hold you responsible Zel, no one knows but Luna, you and me and I know Luna won't tell. If you want you could go and I will raise this baby myself." wrapping his arms around me Zel put his hair in my face and sighed before saying "what makes you think I don't want anything to do with you or the baby Lina. I love you more than life itself and I will be there to raise our child. I am not a dead-beat dad Lina and I never will be. I am just surprised is all? I don't care if you are pregnant or the circumstances I still want to be with you. I kept think that you wanted to break up with me I am so happy to hear that were having a child. Give me sometime to get use to the idea ok." Looking me in the eyes and kissing me tenderly he said "I think we have had enough excitement for the night so why don't we get some sleep Lina, I know Luna will want to leave in a few days and I must get back to my own room before your cousin realizes I am in here. Apparently there are weird rules here about non-married couples sharing a room here in the castle."

"Please stay for a few hours, holding me until I fall asleep. Then you can go back to your room. I just want to be held for a while. Please." I asked "ok" Zel said with a yawn "but only until you fall asleep. I don't want us to get into trouble."

The next morning I woke up hearing the maid ringing a bell in the hallway, signaling that breakfast was in a half an hour. Stretching out I looked over and saw Zel looking very cute sleeping. Having felt me move he tightened his arm around me. Giving him a kiss I heard him waking up and then said "we have a half hour before breakfast and you slept all night in my room. How are you going to get out of this one?"

"Very carefully" he said, giving me another kiss before looking out the door to make sure the hallway was clear "see you at breakfast."

At breakfast with everyone present I was glad no one made a notice about Zel not being in his room this morning. Nearing the end of breakfast I was beginning to think that we had gotten away with it when I heard Amelia say to Zel "you know Zel we heard your room was empty last night and this morning also. Care to explain this, you know there are rules against co-habitation unless you are married and I know you wouldn't bend the rules for anyone. So unless we get an answer you will be arrested."

Zel started to stammer trying to think of an excuse when Xellos piped up "he was helping me chase down an intruder last night. Before Luna had gone to bed she heard a strange noise and asked me and Zel to check it out. We just got back in time to hear the bell before breakfast, which is why we weren't in our rooms."

Amelia cleared her throat after not realizing the Xellos wasn't in his room either and said "that is so great of you. I am sure that justice prevailed. I am told that you will head out after lunch, if I don't see you before then I hope you have a good trip" she said coolly. _I wonder what got up her butt. She was so happy to see us a few days ago and now she is giving me and Zel a hard time. Something has changed and I have no idea what it is, but before we leave here I will find out. _At the gong that signals the end of breakfast I heard Luna say that we were heading out in two hours so get ready. Once I had packed I made my way to find Amelia and ran into Devon instead, so I decided to find out what was going on.

"Devon" I asked "what is with Amelia this morning. I have never seen her so cold. She was so happy when I got here but what has happened."

"It's complicated and part of it you should get from Zelgadis for trust me if you weren't dating him I would most likely try to kill him but then again if he didn't do what he did I never would have met her and fallen in love. She is also upset that I am going with you guys later for Luna said that you shall might need my talents, add that and I don't think she can stand her sisters annoying laugh anymore. I am ready for a fight to break out at any time. I will meet you in the foyer when we leave go find out what is going on" and with that he walked away. _I wonder what Zelgadis has done to get Amelia like that. I have to find him. I really want to know. I am kind of glad though that Devon is going with he does have experience with white magic incase anything should happened. _

After stopping by the kitchen to get something to eat I went to look for Zel. Searching for him everywhere I found him in his room. "Hey Zel" I said "can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure" Zel said "is anything wrong"

"I'm not sure; maybe you can tell me what is wrong with Amelia this morning. I was told that you were at the root of most of it so what is going on. What have you done to make her so mad?"

"Before she had decided to 'break-up' with me I was over by Rezo's Mansion. I had come back over to this continent to look for some information. Since Sailoon is on the coast I made my way here. Along the way u had gotten stuck in a snow storm and made my way to the castle because I was told I would always be welcome here. My reception was good and I had thought Amelia had gotten over her crush on me she seemed so nice and understanding, I had no idea it was because her father was there. Later that night while sleeping in my room I heard the door creeping open. Not knowing who it was I hid and out came Amelia wearing the thinnest robe I have ever seen and that was all she was wearing. When she didn't see me she seemed upset and before I came out to say anything she opened the door and told someone that I wasn't here so the plan wouldn't work. After she left I didn't get any sleep that night I didn't even go back into my bed. The next day when I stopped for coffee in the kitchen before I left and ran into Phil. Phil was glad he said to see I was a man of character. I informed him that I wasn't sure what he meant and that is when I found out about the rule on co-habitation of non-married couples. Apparently if Amelia was found in my room last night with me in it I would have been forced to marry her. Needless to say I was pissed and I went looking for her tell her what she tried to do was despicable and that I would never go into a woman's room uninvited and for what she had done that I hope she grows up someday. With that I had left. The only other time I had seen her was when she sent for me to 'break-up' with me. Last night I think she was pissed because I stayed the night with you and I refused to with her. I swear that's the only thing I can think of."

"Ok lets go meet the others" I said walking away not sure what to think. _So if this is correct then Amelia tried to seduce Zel and trap him into marriage. That is kind of bad but I am not sure if that is all of it. I don't have time to go to Amelia to find out but then again on our trip I should be able to talk to Devon. Luna still hasn't said where we are going and I hope we can defeat them. _

At the foyer I heard Luna tell us that we are going to Vezendi for that is where the Orb of Nothingness is. Fillia asked how we were suppose to get there when we only had three days to go and Luna replied by the power of Cepheid and we were then instructed to hold hands. Once joined my sister started her spell '_Between here and there, is where we must go. Travel so far with time it shall slow. Bring us this where we need by Cepheid's power this I decreed. Teleportation! _Instantly we were surrounded by a binding light, looking around I could see nothing. Within a few minutes we were 2 miles from Vezendi. I would recognize it anywhere. This is where Philbrizzo was destroyed and I nearly was as well. This time I swear the results will be different. I had to ask Luna why we were on the outside of the town instead of the inside. She informed me that Vezendi is flowing with Monsters and demons at this time looking for the orb and since she has holy power there is nothing she can do to get inside of there. We need to find it before they do and destroy it, time is of the essence. So lets start walking in. be careful from what I can tell from a lot of scrying is that the people are still there but they don't know that the monsters and demons are also so try to act as if nothing is unusual. Let's move out and get an inn.

Entering Vezendi I noticed that you really couldn't see the creatures of evil but you can feel them like a film over your body. The people of the town didn't seem to notice but then after Philbrizzo being there I don't think that they noticed much of anything. The inn we had found was one that we stayed at before but I must admit that without Martina, Gourry and Amelia it did feel a little different. Not quite sure in a good way or not but still in a different way all the same. The inn that we went to looked to have seen better days. In fact though the town had the look of seeing better days but I had to admit the grubbier the inn the better the information. It was also a place that you had to be sure of who you upset for they may try to kill you in your sleep or at least wait until you leave the inn. Stepping inside I saw Luna haggling with the innkeeper about our rooms for the night and took a deep whiff of the air to see what was for dinner. I really wished I had never done that. The smell was the awful smell of bandit. The people were unclean with smells of booze and vomit all over them with a little bit of rotten meat. There was no way I was eating here. Lucky for us there was no need. Luna having secured our rooms led us upstairs, where there was a suite of rooms a lot like a giant apartment. I was happy to see that at least that was clean. Luna walked around the room chanting as she went with Xellos following on her heels chanting also. Once they had gone around the whole place you could feel the static in the air of the ward over the room. Luna turned to us and said "everyone take a seat we are protected here. I put wards up that nothing out side of the room can be heard and Xellos put on one that hides who we are. I know you are all starving and I don't know about you but there is no way in hell I am eating downstairs so Devon can you do the honors". Zel had a look on his face that wasn't sure what Devon could do. Devon started his spell and within seconds the table was covered in food that had just been freshly cooked. Zel's look of amazement at this point was wonderful. I had forgotten that he knew nothing of Devon I couldn't wait until he learned Devon's other surprises. Seeing that Zel was going to ask how he did that I whispered to him that it was a secret that even Luna and I don't know.

Luna giving us a look said "ok you guys here is what we are able to find out. The innkeeper said that he was told there were some people coming by with a bounty on their heads he said to look for people with kind of our descriptions but he said that could be anyone but to be on the lookout for a redhead with a huge appetite. The only red-head I know like that is Lina so I chose to eat here instead. Tonight Xellos and Devon is going out and finding information. We should know something in the morning so I want everyone to get a good nights rest for it may be our last one. We only have two days to go until HE can be raised. After the meal Xellos gave Luna a kiss on the cheek and him and Devon disappeared. Zel grabbed me by the hand and took me out onto the balcony to have a talk.

"Lina I have been thinking"

"What did you want to talk about Zel?"

"I mean you're pregnant and all, not that I am upset or anything, and I was thinking that we should get married. We owe it to our child, so what do you say Lina. Will you marry me?"

"No"

Zel looked at me in disbelief and said "what did you say Lina?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said "I said no Zel. If and when I get married I will do it for different reasons. Good night Zel." With that I walked away to my room and shut the door.

Once in my room I put wards on my room so no one can enter and started to cry. _Oh, Zelgadis, you are so stupid. I would be more than happy to marry you but not because I am pregnant. If you had asked me before I got pregnant I would have been more than happy to do it. We have come a long way. When we first met and we were bartering for the Orihalcon statue I told him that we could never work together because it wouldn't be mutually satisfactory and that I would rather die then work with him. A few weeks later we were not only working together but it was also was nice to have a wonderful conversationalist. From there we had gone from enemies to friends and now to lovers. I love him more than life itself but I just wish he would have offered for me without mentioning my condition. _

Meanwhile unknown to me Luna went up to Zelgadis with her body surrounded in her battle aura. "What did you say to her Zelgadis" Luna asked with clenched teeth. Taking a step back Zelgadis said "nothing bad Luna I just asked her to marry me and she said no"

Luna calming down completely said "oh is that all. I had thought you had broken up with her. But still you did something wrong tell me what did you say to her exactly." Zelgadis explained to her what he had said. With his explanation complete Luna looked at him and said "with that as a marriage proposal I would say no also." Taken back Zel said "and why is that? What's wrong with my proposal?" Luna said "nothing if the only reason you want to marry her is because she is pregnant. Is that why you want to marry her?"

"No it's not. I want to marry Lina because I love her more than life itself."

"Then why didn't you tell her that instead of mentioning her condition. If you had done it that way then I am sure she would have said yes. She does love you, you know. I am heading to bed, let her calm down then try again. You have to let her know all the reasons you want to marry her, good luck but for the sake of my sister you screw up again and I will kill you. I hope you do it right because I think you are good for her."

The next morning I had awoken with the smell of waffles and sausage cooking. Following my nose I went into the dinning area to see everyone had gathered and Devon had finished the spell for breakfast. I had to admit the food was great. Looking at Devon and Xellos I asked them what they have learned.

They explained that the Orb of Nothingness is near being found on the other side of the town in the ruins of Philbrizzo. From what both of them can tell that is where great power is being released. Luna taking this in said "then that is where we are headed. Let us move out."

The closer to the edge of town we gone the more and more we seen Monsters coming out and attacking people. Most Monsters try to keep appearances of humanity so they can silently feed; here they were showing their true forms. Looking around I noticed that Xellos has disappeared again and that Devon looked fidgety. We hadn't gone more than a few steps when all of a sudden we were surrounded by Monsters.

"Will you take a look at this, there is a group of travelers who are still alive, looks like we will have to fix this. Let us see how many we can kill shall we. ATTACK!!

FIREBALL. ELEMEKIA LANCE. With those shots we scattered and a battle was all out. Alasdaire and Fillia were using Dragons Breathe on them and Fillia was hitting them with her mace. Zel was using his Astral Vine spell and casting Ra-Tilt in between with a few Elemekia Lances also. Luna had grabbed her sword and had enchanted it using Cepheid's Flare. (Cepheid's Flare is a holy spell that when touching Monsters their body parts start to disintegrate. I so wish I could learn that.)While checking out all of this out a Monster appeared behind me about to attack I threw an Elemekia Lance at him but didn't realize he was a decoy there was one right behind me. Before I could do anything I was punched in the stomach where I flew unto I hit the building next to us. Seeing the punch Zel became enraged and started yelling "that's My Lina and hitting my unborn child is a low blow. You will die for that. Source of all power, blue eternal flame…Ra-Tilt." Pulling my self off the wall I said "that's it now I'm pissed 'darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows….DRAGON SLAVE!"

"I've had enough of this" shouts Luna "Cepheid's Web!" Above our area about two blocks around a web went over the area. You could see the web strings in place. "Everyone get into the building behind Lina. We will talk there." Fillia grabbed me by the arm and dragging me into the building saying "what is this about an unborn child Lina. Is there something you should have told me?" Luna what is this spell?" Luna said "Cepheid's web is a smaller version of the spell on Zifilia. Basically we are safe in this building with a slight modification, Xellos can come in. I have some of his hair so I was able to include him in. everyone get your bearings while Xel does some recon work."

Taking Fillia to a corner I told her about me being pregnant and explained how it was possible. Once telling her about Zelgadis's proposal and everything she decided to walk away to let me think about things. Seeing Fillia walk away Zel grabbed me by the hand and led me to a room upstairs room saying "we have to talk"

"Zel I am not sure that we have much to talk about." I said once upstairs.

"Lina, please let me get this all out. When is saw you hit I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to say what I wanted. Lina I want to marry you and not just because your pregnant but also because I love you. Do you remember that gift I was making you? I would like to give it to you now." Reaching into a pocket in his cape he pulled out a little box. Taking the box from him skeptically I opened it up to see a simple gold band with a dream tear in it. Holding the tear I saw the time I told him I was in love with him and him telling me he loved me also. "Lina" he said putting the ring on my finger "Lina since that time I have been working on this ring to give you because I wanted to marry you. Not just because you are pregnant but because of who you are. You are the woman I have always wanted to marry and since finding out you love me also I thought I could ask you. So please Lina marry me. I love you." Placing the room on my finger I gave it a glance and a looked at Zel, who was smiling from watching me put it on. Reaching up to pull myself closer to him "all you had to say was say that was why you wanted to marry me. I love you Zel and I will always love you but I didn't want you to think that you HAD to marry me just that you wanted to. So yes Zel, I will marry you." closing my eyes I leaned in and kissed him. Kissing me back and holding me close we soon separated. Placing his forehead to mine he said "while I wish we could do more, at this time we can't. We should meet up with the others and see what will happen. No matter what Lina I will protect you and our child. I know you don't need it but I will still do it. You guys are all I have left in this world and if I lost you two, I don't think I could survive. Let's go meet the others."

Back downstairs Xellos was giving Luna a big shock. "The Orb has been found. They have taken it into the Temple. The preparations have already begun. At midnight tonight they start the spell and by midnight tomorrow night it will be done in time to resurrect the Father of Chaos. There is also worse news Xelas is coming. From what I gather, she isn't happy for my not answering her, so she is coming directly and from what I hear she might know who sent the Monsters to kill you family. My being here puts you in danger. I will leave now."

"Try it Xellos and Xelas won't be the only one you have to watch out for. I will hunt you down forever." Luna said readying for a spell "you made promises to me and this time by Cepheid you will follow through. Or have you forgotten I am the Knight of Cepheid and I can make your life hell. "

"Luna I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise I will not break my promise. I had forgotten that as the Knight of Cepheid you can't be hurt. I will still protect you though, even from Xelas."

Upon seeing Zelgadis and I walk back into the room Devon pulled me away from Zelgadis saying "you dare to get my cousin pregnant and then leave her be. How dare you and for that you shall face me." With a yell Devon's aura shot through the roof and he began walking to Zel. You could literally see the fire in his eyes. "Now you will learn a little something about me. First you reject my wife, for that I am grateful, but for you to reject my cousin is going too far. I will rip you apart chimera or not."

"Devon" said Zel "it's not what you think. We're getting married, but if you want to fight I will but you should do your research nothing short of a Dark Lord or the Lord of Nightmares can destroy me."

"Then we're in luck" said Devon "because there is a Dark Lord right in front of you."

Stepping in front of Devon I looked at him and FIREBALL! "Back off Devon or else I tell everyone how old you were when you stop wetting the bed. My relationship with Zel is my business and I won't have you or anyone else sticking your nose into it. Or don't you forget I can destroy you."

Calming down Devon said "fine, but if he hurts you in anyway Lina I won't be responsible for what happens then."

Looking at Devon I said "deal, but only if it is something I can't handle on my own. Deal?

"Deal" Devon said annoyed "and here I thought I was going to get to kick his butt, but since he will be in the family I guess I better be nice and teach him a nice spell."

Zelgadis sensing the danger has passed put an arm around me and asked Devon "what do you mean a Dark Lord is in the room. The only pure-breed Monster here is Xellos and I am not all sure there. I am only a third so I know it's not me and you don't have the aura of one."

Devon's Story

"I guess it's time to let you in on a little family secret" Devon said. "I was the lovechild of Dynast and my mom. She didn't know he was a Monster until after the marriage, which is why my last name isn't Inverse. My mom was Lina's fathers' sister. We all grew up together and everything even though they knew once Mom did. It never mattered to them I was just Devon. Then Dad tried to take me away from Mom to learn the proper way to be a Monster and eventually inherit the title. During a fight between my Dad and I destroyed him using a spell he didn't know about. Upon the death of my father I inherited his power and position, thus making me the new Dark Lord. The spell I found is something all families in the Inverse tribe knows which is why Dad didn't know anything about it. With the death of Dynast, Luna and Lina came and stopped me from loosing my humanity. That was just before the death their parents. For that I am always grateful and we will always be family and now they are my only family left, besides Amelia."

Zel told Devon "I never did anything with Amelia I promise."

"I know you didn't" Devon said "I came to visit the castle after hearing about Lina's travels and decided to visit using Lina's name I got in the door. Prince Phil was not what I expected but when Amelia came in her eyes all sad; I fell in love on the spot. I wanted to see her laugh, so that's what I set out to do. She eventually told me all about you Zel and how she tried to trick you into marriage but that she always knew you had something for someone else. It wasn't until you both showed up at the castle did I realize it was Lina. Overtime Amelia had fallen in love with me but I knew I had to leave she wouldn't want me around after she knew I who I was. When she proposed I told her the truth but she didn't care. I told her that her father would and she said that we would see what he said then and if he gave his blessing then would I marry her. I had no choice to agree I wanted nothing more than to marry her but knew her father wouldn't allow it. Upon hearing the story and about being related to you two he said I could marry her. He figured if I was good enough to still be claimed by you two I was good enough to marry his daughter. Amelia has been happier then I have ever seen her but seeing Zel with you Lina kind of hurt her anew, even though she is happy with me seeing the man she could never have with her best friend almost destroyed her. Before leaving she did bid me to apologize to you to you both, and that she does want you both to visit once this is over. So what do you say will you do it?"

"We will be there Devon" I said giving him a hug "I personally think that you are good for her, but please Zel didn't do anything and I love him more than life itself. If you take him from me there will be hell to pay."

"I won't do anything Lina, I can't hurt the only family I have left. Besides I can't wait to play with my only niece or nephew."

Luna taking the situation at hand said "ok people rest time is over we have to get to that Temple. I hope everyone is rested well. Let's do this."

Following Luna's lead we all head to the edge of the spell seeing Monsters gather around ready for the spell to drop. Upon leaving the protection we were in a fight for our lives. Devon being way more powerful then Xellos was blowing Monsters up right and left with Xellos fighting a few at a time. Zel was fighting with his Astral Vine and using Ra-Tilt and I was using the Ragna Blade. Luna was back to using Cepheid's Flare and Fillia and Alasdaire were in Dragon form fighting with Fillia occasionally using healing spells.

At the edge of the Temple the Monsters were throwing no punches. Suddenly without notice they broke apart and at the end stood a blonde with a cigarette in her mouth and a glass half filled with rum in her hands. Stepping towards us she said "so this is where you have been Xellos, deciding to join the traitors huh. I knew I should have killed Luna when I had the chance. But even as the Knight of Cepheid she is able to be taken down. Once she is dead Xellos you shall see what happens when you betray me. I gave you life remember. Luna you are mine. You others do with as you want but Luna is mine. First you have my servant fall in love with you. I thought you had died when I sent those Monsters to kill you along with your family. You should have just died." At Xelas encouragement we were under attack again. This time Devon yelled "Dynast's Rest" and we were enveloped into a shield with only Xelas in it to fight us. With a look of bewilderment Xelas said "so you are the new Dark Lord. I shall destroy you next and take your power. After Luna I shall destroy you next." Luna and Xelas started fighting. Luna was drawing upon her power as the Knight of Cepheid and Xelas was using the power of being a Beast Master. I think they were evenly matched. After much fighting Luna was about to strike Xelas when Xelas started to chant a spell. Xellos hearing the spell ran to Xelas and before she knew what was happening cut Xelas's head off. Grabbing Luna he ran to Devon and us at the corner and said "I need a shield and fast". Hearing this Fillia called upon her Holy Power and shielded us with Zel and I reinforcing it with a wind barrier, just when we got the spell up Xelas exploded and along with it Xellos's arm. Luna with terror in her eyes screamed "Xellos". Looking at her he said "I told you I would protect you. Give me time I will be ok. I love you Luna." Looking at Devon she asked "what did she do Devon? What happened to Xellos?" Devon told Luna "Xelas used a spell that means she had no way to win. She destroyed herself and with that Xellos was suppose to be destroyed also. With Xellos destroyed she was going to use your anger and hatred Luna to rebuild herself. With Xellos destroying her before she could finish the spell he was injured but also gained her power. In a few hours he will be ok but now he is a Dark Lord also. The power might be too much for him. Luna you must stay with him like you guys did with me so he doesn't become totally evil. The rest of us will stop the awakening. We only have a few more minutes before the spell is complete."' I hadn't realized that we were fighting for over a day, but knew we had to finish this fight. Taken my sword Luna put a spell on it then gave me a hug "looks like you are on your own use this sword. All you need to say is Cepheid's Flare and you can use it. Don't let me down Lina" then with a shove she pushed me towards the temple. The fighting continued but we made it into the temple. The orb started glowing red and lifting up above us when we entered. We were surrounded by an evil laugh and voice saying "you are too late, nothing can stop my return." I noticed the voice was coming from the orb, looking at it in horror the orb shattered and in its place stood the Father of Chaos with eyes full of hate. "Now you shall be the first mortals to die by my hand. I shall make this world mine and nothing will stop me."

Drawing myself up to my full size "listen you pile of puke, we shall defeat you. We didn't lose to Shabrinigdo, Philbrizzo, Gaav, Valgaav, Xelas, and Darkstar we shall not die to you. Let's go guys. FIREBALL"

With that spell we scattered and started to fight. Spells were being thrown all over the place. With him being an equal of the Lord of Nightmares we weren't sure what attacks to use. After a few minutes you could tell that the battle was not going in our favor. Any spell and melee attack we were using didn't work. Cepheid's Flare didn't work on him. That was when things started going bad. Fillia was picked up and thrown against a wall and stopped moving. Alasdaire ran to her side screaming her name trying to heal her. Devon was in agony as he was attacked on the astral plane and Zelgadis was picked up and lifted up over the Father of Chaos' head, where we was trying to pull his leg and arm off from trying to destroy me. Knowing that I wouldn't survive the attack Zel jumped in front of me and was grabbed in my place. The Father of Chaos told Zelgadis "you are an interesting specimen. If you join me I will make you human but first you must help me kill the others." The look in Zel's eyes was full of murderous hate at hearing the terms for his cure he screamed at the Father of Chaos "Lay one hand on her and I will destroy you." Seeing Zel about to die I did the only thing I could think of, I began to cast the Giga Slave. Nearing the end of the chant he threw Zel next to Fillia and Alasdaire. "Little girl you know THAT spell. You don't have the guts to do it." "GIGA SLAVE" I was surrounded by the presence of the Lord of Nightmares and I began to speak. "I don't care what happens to me but I want to save them all." I heard L-Sama's voice in my head saying "and what will you give for them?" Without any fear in my voice I replied "my life to save them all and to destroy the Father of Chaos." The voice continued "and why would you do this?" With no hesitation I replied "because I love them all. They are all dear to me. I want them to live and for that I will die. Please give me the power to stop him." "I agree to your terms" the voice said. The power I needed filled me and it felt like I was watching the fight from above my body. "You've been a bad boy Father of Chaos" I said "for this you shall never be able to return. You are stripped of your powers and shall be mortal once more." With a point of my finger I his power was stripped. The Father of Chaos started to shrink. In his place stood a regular sized man with dark black hair and intense blue eyes. Once stripped of his powers I felt the Lord of Nightmares leave my body and I was placed back into it. No sooner then I had returned when the human Father of Chaos said "you took my power, how dare you. You will die." Still badly bruised I had no time to block and was stabbed in the chest. Feeling my life slipping from me I started to think _so this is what it feels like to die_. _I thought it would be harder then this to kill me. I know for all the things I have done I deserve it. I just wish I could see him one more time and tell him that I love him. Maybe it's finally time to let go knowing that everyone else is happy. Gourry, Amelia, Solphie, Val, Devon, Fillia, Naga, Alasdaire, Luna, Xellos and Zelgadis I wish you all the best. _In front of me I saw a bright white light and a blonde woman standing there. She asked me "where are you going my child?" "I died so I guess I am going towards the light."Giving me a hug she said "can't you hear him calling you? Go back to him child. You have saved me and just because I will be alone that doesn't mean that you shall be also. I gave you my power so that makes you my child. You will not die because I want many grandchildren. Is that understood Lina Inverse?" Getting a good look at her I asked "Lord of Nightmares?" "Of course my dear, who else would you expect to be here. I am the Mother of all Things. Now go back to them and live your life to the fullest."

Seeing the light slip away I was pulled back into my body where I was hearing my name being yelled. Opening my eyes I saw Zel leaning over me crying. Taking my hand and touching his face I ask "what is wrong Zel. I am not dead yet." Seeing me awaken and talking he leaned down and gave me a kiss. At the point that our lips touched we were surrounded by a pink light. I heard gasps around us and slowly opened my eyes. What I saw was a surprise to me. Zel was a human again. He had flowing lavender hair and deep blue eyes. Instead of blue skin with pebbles he was a little darker then I was. I thought he was hot before but as a human he was yummy. Zel opening his eyes took his hand to wipe his hair out of his face and then noticed his hands were normal colored, with the sight of his curse being cure he began to cry again holding me close. Taking his hand I looked around at everyone else and saw that they had all been healed, glancing around I noticed Luna and Xellos had just transported in. once we were gathered the Lord of Nightmares appeared before us. "You guys have saved us all. Thank you. For having helped with what I can. Zelgadis you have your cure, but do not worry. Your power and strength and still there, and you will live as long as Lina. I have entrusted some spells that will let you have a chimera body again for small period of time until you undo the spell. This way if there is a battle again you will not be unprotected. Lina, I approve of him, keep him safe and guard him well. Fillia and Alasdaire the two of you have come far but it will not be for naught. The two of you shall bring forth a new race of Dragons and with this you shall own your own kingdom. Do not fret because soon Val will have a playmate. Devon and Xellos it is good that you have chosen to maintain part of a soul, because being able to love and protect the one you love is the greatest power you will ever have. Use them well. Luna, Knight of Cepheid, I am proud to say we made the correct choice in choosing you for the power of Cepheid. I am proud to call you daughter also. Keep Xellos in line and guard him well. You two shall have some interesting times ahead of you. Zelgadis I have to admit you are a good choice for my daughter. I expect you guys to have many more grandchildren for me to see, hmmm. And Lina, my daughter, you chose love over power and for that you were able to save everyone. For that I thank you. You have really grown up. I have high hopes for you my daughter. Goodbye all until we meet again." And with that she was gone.

Starting towards the door I said "looks like it's over and I don't know about you guys but I am ready to go home" and started walking.

Epilogue

The first to get dropped off was Devon back to Amelia, who apologized for the way she treated us. She was happy to have Devon back that I was glad she actually loved him. He deserves to be happy and Amelia loved him even though he was a Dark Lord. That girl is something special.

Next stop was to Zifilia where we dropped off Luna and Xellos (Luna modified the spell so Xellos now had entrance along with Devon) and we picked up Val. Stopping by to see Alie and Justin I told her to send me an invite to the wedding and wished her the best of luck. Luna and Xellos seemed to pick up right where they left off and I wouldn't be surprised to hear a wedding in their future also. I think my sister likes his new title Beast Master Xellos.

We dropped Fillia, Alasdaire and Val off on a boat to the new continent where Fillia was going to close shop and head to Crimdon, which is where L-sama said that they will rule. Fillia was positively glowing at the thought of going home and having Val with her again.

As for us I wasn't sure where we were headed until Zel took me to a giant mansion not that far from Siaraag. Looking at it I asked him "what is this Zel, do we need to blow some people up?" with a grin he said "I have a surprise for you Lina watch this." and just walked in the front door. Readying a fireball incase of a fight I was surprised to see a bunch of servants in the hallway bowing and saying "Welcome back Lord Zelgadis." My jaw must have hit the floor it dropped so far and Zelgadis chuckled. "I never did tell you about this place did I? This is my home and now hopefully yours also. I had a rift put in so that you will be transported to your old home in Zifilia until you can have everything moved to where you want it. So how do you like our house?" he asked. "I love it" I replied and had the sense of feeling that I have been searching for. I was home.


End file.
